Building Bridges
by Michaela123
Summary: Life isn't always sunshine and daisies, and somewhere along the way, you always ask yourself if it is still worth the fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no idea where this came from. This isn**__**'**__**t even what I was trying to write, but the idea just wouldn**__**'**__**t go away, and seeing as my muse is otherwise elsewhere, so I thought that I may as well give this a try. I must warn you though, if this story goes how I am planning it, it is going to be filled with major angst, and if you like happy JJ/Rossi**__**…**__**well, you might just want to shoot me now! I'm not sure if this will ever have them happy unless it is in a flashback!**_

I also must warn that I start college on Thursday, so at least for the first week or so, updates may be slow. Although once I have things nailed, I have a pretty flexible schedule, so hopefully I will still be able to write. I think this story is going to be my main concentration now! And as I actually have some sort of solid plan of what I want to happen, it should hopefully make it a little easier to put pen to paper.

_**This was actually a really hard chapter to write…I have been pouring over it for the past two days, but I just couldn't get it to sound right, so I thought I would just go with what I already had, and improve from there. I may come back and edit at a later date if I see the point. Otherwise, this is really just the prologue, so I guess it doesn't matter.**_

_**Wow…this has been a long note. Better get on with the story!**_

_**************_

JJ stood stock still in the open doorway of her and David's oversized bedroom in their Little Creek home, her hand cupping her mouth as she willed herself not to cry out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had to be some sort of sick, twisted prank. It just couldn't be real. She felt a shiver run through her body as her vision become blurred by tears.

Closing her eyes tight, she prayed that when she opened them, there would be another sight confronting her in the harsh morning light. Something that didn't make her feel sick to her stomach. Her mind was racing so fast it was making her dizzy.

This couldn't be happening.

He wouldn't do that to her.

There _had _to be some mistake.

Opening her eyes a few seconds later, she gasped out a sob as all the air left her small body.

It wasn't a mistake.

The scene before her was still the same. David, her David, was asleep, naked, with his arms wrapped around some non descript red head, only the dark blue sheets laying loosely at their waist. Their clothes and empty wine bottles were thrown haphazardly around the bedroom and she couldn't miss the eagerly disposed condom on the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Forcing back the tears that were rapidly flowing down her face, JJ silently creped into the bedroom, doing everything within her power to not look at their, no, his bed, as she made her way over to the closet. She needed to get out of there.

He had promised her that he wouldn't hurt her. She hadn't believed him. She had told him that she wasn't the right woman for him, but he had persisted. He had been there every day and every night, and eventually, she had given in to the attraction. She had let him convince her that he had changed. She had let him gain her trust, all the while, with every look, and every touch, she slowly fell in love with in.

But what did that mean now?

His words were worthless, and now all she had to show for their nine months together, was a broken and beaten heart. She couldn't go back after this. She told him that she would be able to forgive anything. Anything but this.

She had given him everything. Her heart, her body and her soul, but he hadn't taken care of it, and now she had nothing. No fiancé, no best friend, and no home. She had nothing.

Throwing the contents of another drawer of hers into a holdall, she slowly walked out of the room. She didn't dare look back at the man that she loved. She knew if she did, she would never be able to leave. She couldn't have the last memory of him, to be that.

Grabbing her make up and toiletries from the bathroom, she quickly descended down the stairs, not heading in any particular direction. Walking into the kitchen, she sat down at the breakfast bar as her legs began to shake, and sobs wracked her body.

How could this be happening?

She thought that she had been enough for him, but obviously not.

Sniffing, she looked down as she felt a persistent nudging against her leg. Looking down, she was met by the equally sad eyes of Mudgie, the loveable dog that had become every bit hers as it was Dave's. Sliding off the chair, she knelt next to the dog, wrapping her arms tightly around him. In a weird way, it was like being back close next to David. "I'm sorry, boy. I wish that I could stay." Hearing the dog whine, she gently kissed his head, her tears soaking his fur. "I'm going to miss you too, Mudgie. Be good."

Straightening herself up, she brushed off her clothes before she walked into the study. David's study, and picked up his official looking note pad before ripping off a sheet and heading back into the kitchen.

Looking at the kitchen clock, she realised it was already gone ten in the morning. If she was going to do this, she didn't have long. She didn't want to deal with David, and bit…other woman.

Finding a pen in one of the drawers, she simply wrote '_Dave_' at the top of the paper, before digging her door keys out of her handbag. Detaching the front door key he had given her when she had ended the contract on her apartment, she laid it on the piece of paper, before looking at her left hand, and her engagement ring. Slipping that off, she placed it on the paper next to the key. The ring signified commitment, and she didn't have that from him.

Standing, she picked up her bags and took one last look around the house, before quickly making her way to the front door. Walking out of the door, she closed it gently before looking up at the house and whispering; "Goodbye, David."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have to thank Tracia all the ideas and inspiration behind this plan! She really pulled it together! I also have my time table for college…it is pretty spread out (except for Mondays and Tuesdays. They are my long days. I will try to keep updating as best I can. I did mean to put this up yesterday, but it was just a hectic, hectic day! And now, I have been up over 24 hours. God knows why I am typing this up right now.**_

_**************_

JJ sat silently in her car for endless minutes, trying to process what she had just seen. Her head was spinning, she couldn't grab hold of anything.

What was she supposed to do now?

Where was she supposed to go?

As much as she loved Garcia, she couldn't deal with the endless questions one of her best friends would definitely pose, and if she went to any of the male members of the team, they wouldn't take it well, and it would turn into a blood bath, and no matter how much she disliked Dave at the moment, she didn't want him hurt. So that left only one person. One person that she knew wouldn't ask questions. One person she knew would just give her a shoulder to cry on.

Hitting speed dial number two on her phone, she couldn't help but smile at the frustrated groan that came over the line, instead of her usual, crisp 'Prentiss'. "Good God, JJ. You only left an hour ago, please tell me we don't have a case."

"No, Em, we don't have a case. Listen, I have no where to go…can I come over? It's okay if you are busy I can find somewhere else."

Hearing the tears in her friends voice, she was suddenly wide awake. "What has happened, Jay? Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not okay, but I am not injured or in danger. I just need somewhere to go."

"What happened?" Emily questioned quickly, "Of course you can come here. Do you want me to come and pick you up? JJ, you are worrying me."

"No, I can drive. Please don't worry, Em. I will explain everything later. I don't want to tell you…I don't think I can tell you think over the phone."

"I will have the coffee waiting. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, Em." Ending the call, JJ took one last look at the house she had called home before starting the engine of her car and making her way out of Little Creek, and David's life. Wiping her eyes furiously as she reached the Interstate leading to Washington D.C. she stopped, but she didn't see it until it was too late, and the next thing she knew, everything was black.

_**************_

Fumbling around in the bright morning light, David did his best to cut out the persistent ringing that was screeching through his ears. Quickly looking at the phone display, he ended the call. It wasn't a number he recognised, and so, it couldn't be a case, and the call would be otherwise unimportant.

Pushing himself up, he threw his phone onto the night stand. His head was absolutely banging, but he knew that if he didn't get up soon, he would completely screw up his internal clock. Looking around the room, he sighed. It was a mess. What the hell had happened last night? He had really had that much to drink that he couldn't remember anything past nine that night?

Running his hand over his face, his head snapped up when he felt the bed space next to him dip down. "What the-"

"Drink this, and take these, they will help."

Taking the offered glass of water and painkillers in a daze, he stared up at her. "Heather? What on Earth are you doing here?"

"You are telling me you don't remember?" Heather laughed, turning her head so he couldn't see her smile. "Oh baby, it was amazing. You were amazing. We made fireworks for hours."

"What? No. I wouldn't do that! I told you last night, I'm engaged. To a beautiful, amazing, and intelligent woman who I promised I would never do this too, and who I love more than anything."

"Oh well you did. More than once."

"Heather-" David hissed as his phone began to ring again, interrupting them. Snatching it up from the night stand, he pressed it to his ear, and barked down the line. "Rossi."

"Hello, Mr Rossi, this is Doctor Peterson. I am the lead consultant at the George Washington Hospital emergency department. I have just received a call from one of our crews that they are bringing in one of your Agents. I have checked her file, and you are listed as her In Case of Emergency. A Miss Jareau?"

"Jen…" David choked out. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"She was in a car accident. She was at a junction, pulling in to the Interstate, when another driver collided with the passenger side of her car. We believe it was an accident, the roads are particularly icy today."

"Oh my god. Is she…is she okay?"

"She has been in and out of consciousness since our team have been with her. The crew are suspecting a head injury. Concussion most likely. She doesn't have full recollection of the accident at the moment, but they haven't found anything they believe could be life threatening. She is on a back board and in a neck brace as a precaution, and I will be attending to her personally when she arrives."

"Oh my god…"

"I don't want you to panic, but it would be good if you could get here as soon as possible. She is dazed, and in shock, and people she knows can offer much better support than we can."

"I'm on my way." David replied as he rushed around the room getting dressed.

"Mr Rossi, calm down and take a deep breath first. The last thing she needs is for you to get yourself hurt. We'll take good care of her and she will be waiting for you."

"Thank you. Thank you…" David murmured, slipping his phone into the pocket, and began a completely wasted journey.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't like this chapter…I feel like I kind of half assed it. It gets the point across, I just think I could have done it different/better, but anyway, here it is, and now, I shall head to bed. Almost been up 48 hours on just 4 hours of broken sleep. That isn't fun!**_

_**************_

Rushing into the hospital emergency department forty five minutes later, David didn't care how many people he ran into or pushed over. He didn't care about the dirty looks, or the comments that were shouted at him as he made his way through the busy emergency department. He had somewhere to go, and he needed to get there now. He needed to see JJ, alive and breathing, with his own eyes. That is the only way he would ever believe she was okay. What if something had changed since the doctor had called him?

Stopping abruptly in front of the desk, he huffed and puffed until the receptionist ended the call she was on, and looked up at him, giving him a comforting if not patronising smile. "Hello Sir, how can I help you?"

"Jennifer Jareau. I got a call that she was being brought in. Where is she?"

"Jennifer Jareau…" The receptionist repeated, typing random things into her computer. "She is still in her initial triage assessment at the moment."

"And that would be where?" David bit out, getting frustrated at his lack of progress.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you will have to take a seat until she is moved to a room. We don't allow people back there. It is hospital policy."

Slamming his credentials down onto the desk, he growled at the poor woman. "That is a Federal Agent back there! Check again, I think you may find that the _hospital_ _policy_ has just changed!"

"Uh…of course, Sir…I mean, Agent…Agent Rossi. She is in room 62. It's just up that corridor. Please, go straight through. I will make sure they know to expect you."

Turning on his heels, David didn't offer a thank you as he burst through the double doors to where he knew his heart was waiting for him. Pushing the door open, he felt his breath catch when he saw her bruised and battered body laying on the hospital bed. "Oh my god…Jen…"

Snapping her head up, then groaning as another sharp pain shot through her head. Setting her furious eyes on him, she hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Blinking, David took a step into the room. "I got a call to say you had been in a car accident! Why do you think I am here? For Gods sake, Jen, you must have hit your head hard if you didn't think I would come when I get a phone call like that!" Crossing the room in two broad steps, he took her hand into his, his eye brows immediately creasing when she harshly pulled her hand back. "Jen?"

"Do _not_ touch me." JJ growled, not caring at the pain it caused her. "I don't want you here. I don't _need_ you here. I swear to God, if you touch me again, I will kill you." Taking a deep steadying breath, her voice suddenly became unbelievably calm. "If I had known that they had called you to come here, I would have asked them to call you straight back to tell you to not bother. I don't want you here."

"Jen, baby, you have just been in a major car accident, you need someone here. You cannot be alone."

"Emily is coming. I won't be alone. So you can go."

"Sweetheart, you are not making any sense. Please, just lay back. You are obviously confused."

"Screw you, David Rossi. Screw you! I want you out of here!"

"Sweetheart, baby, I don't understand what is going on."

"You don't know what is happening?" JJ snorted, pressing her hand to her temple as she willed the headache to stay away. "Well why don't you go back to Little Creek and ask that red headed slut who is probably still sleeping in what I thought was our bed."

Freezing on the spot, David opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had been there, at Little Creek, and he hadn't even known. She had seen what ever the hell was going on, and he hadn't had a chance to explain. Would she believe him now.

That's when it hit him. She had been driving away from Little Creek when she got into the accident, not to like he had first thought. This was _his_ fault.

For the first time since entering the room, David looked down, his eyes easily finding JJ's left hand, and more importantly her ring finger. He could feel the sobs forming in his throat as he noticed her engagement ring was missing. "Where is your ring?"

"What?" JJ scoffed.

"Your engagement ring. Where is it?" David asked softly, his voice breaking.

"It's waiting for you back at Little Creek. You can give it to her."

"It's yours Jennifer…" David whispered. "It's only yours."

"I don't want it. I don't want that damn ring, and I don't want you! Did you think that I would honestly never find out?"

"Nothing happened. I swear to you Jennifer nothing happened."

"It sure looked like something happened David! And I know what." Looking down at her hands, JJ paused. "You are just like the others. You promise that you won't hurt me, but then you go and do it anyway. I gave up everything for you, David. If you didn't want to be with me anymore you should have just told me. I could have forgiven that…but this…this I can never forgive."

"Sweetheart, _nothing_ happened. I promise you that!"

"Your words are worthless, David. I saw it with my own eyes." Pausing again, JJ thought over her words. "I'm not even mad now. I really thought that you loved me, David. I really and truly believed it."

"I do love you, Jennifer. You are my whole life!"

"If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me. You would have had the willpower to say no, no matter what condition you were in. No matter how drunk you were…if you really loved me, then you wouldn't have been able to hurt me this much. Please, David. Just go."

"I'm not going anywhere!" David declared.

"Just get the _hell_ out!" JJ yelled, as the door opened to reveal a panicked and pissed off Emily Prentiss. Exactly how much had she heard?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have been thinking about doing a follow up to the one shot Lost. What do you think? Would anyone be interested in that? I have an idea for it, but I don't want to write one is there is no interest! Certain medical things in this are right (at least in the UK) because trust me…I have been hauled into hospital with a number of head injuries over the past years. This is just a filler in chapter. More development in the next.**_

_**************_

"What is going on?" Emily asked worriedly, walking into the room, followed by JJ's doctor. "We could hear your voices half way down the hospital."

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. David was just leaving. JJ stated adamantly, wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes away sharply.

"The hell I am!" David hissed. "The only time I will be leaving here is when I am leaving with you in my arms!"

"I'm not leaving with you, you bastard!" JJ growled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Okay," Doctor Peterson interrupted, walking forward and placing a comforting hand on JJ's arm. "Mr Rossi, you aren't helping Miss Jareau. We need to keep her calm so she can rest, or she may aggravate her injuries further. It may be best if you leave, at least just for a while."

Looking deep into JJ's vacant eyes, David nodded. "Okay, I'll leave." Taking a deep breath, David walked to the door, before turning back to JJ and offering her a weak, but loving smile. "I love you."

Diverting her eyes away from the door, JJ sniffed as Emily took her hand as she whispered, "I love you, too."

Waiting until she was sure David had left, Doctor Peterson turned to JJ. "We are ready to take you down to x-ray, but I do have a few questions I need to ask you first. Are you currently taking any medication?"

"No." JJ answered with a shake of her head, causing another tidal wave of pain to shoot through her.

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"No…" JJ whispered. "I mean…we have been really busy at work…I haven't been keeping track…"

Nodding, the older woman smiled warmly at JJ. "We will have to find out for sure before we take you down for the x-ray, as the radiation used can cause harm to the foetus."

"What if she is pregnant?" Emily asked for JJ as she stood staring forward in shock. "How can you check for any serious injuries?"

"We can take precautions to shield the foetus from the rays." Smiling at JJ the doctor touched her hand. "I'll sort out the ultrasound scanner now. Right now, that is the fastest and most reliable way for us to know for sure. I shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you." Turning back to JJ, Emily took her hands into hers. "Jay, are you okay?"

"This is too much for one day…I can't take anything else." JJ sobbed, clinging to Emily. "What if I am pregnant?"

"Then you will have a beautiful baby."

"What if there is something wrong? What if today hurt it?"

"Then you deal with it. Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't even know if you are pregnant yet, let alone if something is wrong." Hugging JJ, Emily forced a smile. "Jay…what happened between you and Rossi?"

"I…he…" Biting her lip to stop a sob escaping, she wiped her eyes. "Not here, Em. I can't cry anymore."

Looking up as the doctor rolled the scanned back in, Emily squeezed JJ's hand. "Okay, sweetheart."

Bringing the machine to the side of the bed, the doctor question softly. "Are you ready, Jennifer?"

"Y…yes…" JJ stuttered.

"Okay." Rolling up JJ's shirt, the nurse lifted the scanner off the machine. "This may be a little cold." Squeezing the gel onto JJ's flat stomach, before moving the probe around. Spinning the screen around, the doctor showed JJ the image. "You are most definitely pregnant, JJ. From the size of the foetus, I would say around twelve weeks pregnant. How you had no sickness?"

"No…none at all. I've been tired…but we have been busy. I thought that was because of work. I didn't…that is my baby?" JJ asked in awe of the grainy image on the screen.

"That is your baby."

"Is it okay? I mean…the accident…did it hurt the baby?"

"Not from what I can see, but we will keep a close eye on you, but, if there was something wrong, we would have seen signs by now."

Tearing her eyes away from the screen, JJ wiped away happy tears for the first time that day. "I won't…I won't lose my baby?"

"Like any other pregnancy, there is always the risk, but I don't believe your accident has added any extra."

"Thank you, Doctor Peterson…thank you."

"It is my pleasure, Jennifer. I am glad you were able to pull some joy out of today. I'll give you a few moments, and then I will take you down to x-ray, but no matter what the outcome may be, you are going to need someone to stay with, whether we let you out today, or tomorrow."

"She can stay with me." Emily offered without a second thought.

"Em…I can't. I can't impose on you like that."

"Don't be stupid, JJ, you wouldn't be imposing."

Sighing, JJ offered Emily a smile. "Thanks Em."

"It's okay, Jay. I will be happy to have you and the peanut." Emily joked light, happy when she seemed to receive a genuine smile from JJ. "Now go and get your x-ray. I'm going to call Hotch, and let him know what has happened. You are going to need at least a day off."

"I don't-"

"You are going to need a few days. I may not know the full story, but I know you need some time, and seeing Dave bright and early tomorrow will not help."

"You won't tell Hotch…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Hotch anything about Dave. I'll tell him about the accident…well I already half told him about it, but I'll tell him not to worry."

"Thank you, Em. For everything."

"You're my friend, Jay. You never need to thank me.

_**************_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I decided to give JJ a reason (other than cheating is just down right wrong) for her strong feelings about cheating!**_

_**************_

Okay, JJ. We are in private now with no interruptions, so I need some answers. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Emily asked once she was sure her injured friend was settled. She had some idea, but she really did need conformation before she went to beat the crap out of David.

"What do you want to know?" JJ answered in a automatically, her eyes never moving off the picture of the life that she was currently helping to grow in her womb. Emily was actually thankful she was answering. She was almost certain before that that JJ was falling into a trance like state.

"What happened when you got home this morning? Why did you want to come back to my place?"

"When I got home this morning, the house was still in darkness. At ten in the morning…that doesn't happen unless David and I are…well…you know what I mean. So I creped upstairs. I was going to surprise him. I just thought he had finally listened to me about Sundays being for relaxing and having lie ins, but…" JJ faltered at the end of her sentence, the tears pooling in her eyes again.

"But?" Emily pushed.

"But he was in bed with another woman, and you didn't have to be Spencer to figure out what had been going on."

"Oh Jay," Emily sighed, wrapping her arms around her blonde friend. "What did you do?"

"I packed a bag, left my engagement ring in the kitchen and left."

"You didn't confront him?"

"No. He knew if he cheated on my, I would be gone." Stopping, JJ took a deep breath as she got ready to bare her soul. "In my third year at Pittsburgh, I was in a relationship…a serious relationship, with someone who was my whole world. Any time that I wasn't playing soccer or in class…I was with him. We had been together about seven months when I found him in bed with my best friend. I ended it immediately…but…about two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant…when I told him, he called me a slut, and he accused _me _sleeping around. He didn't believe that the baby was mine, and honestly…that suited me just fine. I didn't want a guy like him in my child's life anyway, but he told someone who told another person. Everyone started talking about me…hurling insults, you know. Like teenagers do, but…the other girl…the girl he was seeing behind my back…she cornered me in the stairwell of the dorms one day. She started laying into me…I just tried to get past, but I lost my footing. I fell down two flights of stairs. I was in the hospital for ten days…I lost the baby…my baby…when I got back, they had spread so many rumours around about me…and everyone believed them. I ended up transferring out of Pittsburgh and completing my degree and final year at Georgetown. I lost my baby and my friends because of a cheater. And he knew…he knew everyone that happened, and he still did it."

"Oh, JJ. That must have been terrible."

"I hadn't been sure that I wanted the baby…but then it was gone. That wasn't easier, and…Dave knew that anything like this would kill me."

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Maybe you made some mistake or something. You should let him explain." Emily replied as coolly as she could, whilst on the inside she was plotting his death.

"Em, I'm not kidding myself. It was clear what had happened. I don't need to hear the details."

"What are you going to do now? With the baby?"

"I am keeping my baby, Em."

"That's not what I mean, Jay. I wasn't even questioning that. What I meant is, that baby is a part of Dave, and whether you like, or want it, he has rights."

"No he doesn't. He has no rights to my baby. He gave up those rights when he started sleeping with that red headed tart."

"He is going to find out eventually." Emily argued.

"Not from me he isn't." JJ replied adamantly.

"You work on the same team. It's not like you can hid a bump for the next six months." Seeing the sadness in her friends eyes, Emily pulled her into a tight embrace as she ran her hand up and down her back to try and sooth her. "It's not just that he might want to know…he needs to know. If he doesn't know, and we get into a situation in the field, there is no way he will be able to help us in keeping you and peanut safe."

Smiling at the affectionate name her friend had already given her unborn child, JJ rested her hand on her lower abdomen. It was still perfectly flat and showed no signs of the life within. She could keep this quiet for some time longer. "Please, Em. Not yet. I can't…I can't deal with him knowing, and thinking he has something that he can hold over me. This is mine at the moment…I want to keep it that way. Please don't tell him, Em. I'm begging you, please."

Sighing, Emily slowly pushed out a breath. "Okay, I won't tell him, but you _are_ going to have to tell Hotch. You are going to have to tell Hotch everything. He needs to know."

"I know…but not yet. I'm so tired, Emily. I can't go through this again tonight. Please don't make me."

"I won't Jay. I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. Go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour like the doctor said too."

"How am I ever going to be able to thank you enough for what you are doing for me?"

"You don't have to thank me for anything. Just make sure you get some rest."

_**************_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I will be moving on from David trying to beg JJ to let him explain after the next chapter (the one after this). There is just something I want to put in before that.**_

_**************_

Turning the pan she was currently simmering off, Emily made her way to the persistent knocking on her front door. She already knew who it was going to be. She just hoped that the son of a bitch in question hadn't already woke JJ. Putting the scowl that she saved for the worst of worst unsubs on her face, she pulled opened the door with a dull thud. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to her, Pren…Emily. I need to explain to her." David begged.

"You didn't do a very good job of that earlier did you, so why the hell should you get another chance?"

"I know that I didn't handle it very well today, but she has to let me explain what is going on."

"She told me what happened to her at Pittsburgh. She told me that you _knew_ and you _still_ did this to her! How the hell could you do that! Couldn't you keep it in your pants for one night? Did you know that she came to me when you two started dating, and she asked me what to do? And I, the fool that I am, told her to go for it! _I _told her no matter what we had heard, _you_ were one of the good guys. Well aren't I red faced now!" Emily raged, every so often reaching for him from the door way. She was pretty sure if she had been wearing her glock, she would have been itching to pull it on him. "What, did this tart offer you something JJ wouldn't-"

"She is my ex wife." David interrupted.

"You…what?" Emily stuttered.

"Ex wife number two to be exact. We split when I came home from a case early and found her in bed with someone from my publishers office. There are loads of stories going around about me, Emily, and yes, a lot of them are true. I won't even bother trying to deny that, but I am not a cheat. I would never cheat on her. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone before. I…I don't know what happened last night, but I know I would never willingly cheat on Jennifer."

Weighing up his sincerity, Emily pushed the front door open wider. "You can come in, but if she talks to you, that is her decision, and you have to do what she wants. If she tells you to leave, you leave. I have absolutely no problem with calling the police if you won't get out."

"Thank you, Emily." Walking into Emily's living room at the same time that JJ came down the stairs, he inwardly winced as he took in the dark circles under her eyes, and her bruised and battered face. "Jen…"

Snapping her head up at her name, she glared at him. "What the _hell do you_ want?"

"I want to talk, Jennifer." David replied calmly, taking a step forward. "I want to explain. I never wanted anything like this to happen."

"Well I never wanted to talk in on my partner in bed with another woman again, but hey! It looks like all of our plans are out of the window now, doesn't it!" JJ spat, furiously pacing the room.

"Jen, you have to let me explain."

"Oh no. I don't _have_ to _let_ you do _anything_!" JJ growled, her volume growing. "Seeing as my relationship ended, and my life came very close to being over too, I'm not in a very giving mood today!"

"Jen…baby…I promise you that it wasn't what it looked like."

"Who is she?" JJ asked, her voice emotionless.

"She's…it's Heather."

"Heather?" JJ gasped. "As in your ex _wife_ Heather?"

"Yes, but I promise you, Jen-"

"Don't." Holding her hand up, JJ turned her back on him, and walked to the window of Emily's living room to stare out across Washington. "Don't promise me anything, David. I don't want your promises because they are empty."

"I didn't break my promise, Jennifer."

Scoffing, JJ laughed without feeling as she turned to face him again. "Oh no? Because it very much looked that way. Tell me, is there anyone reason why you were naked in bed with another woman?"

"Jen, I was-"

"Drunk? Yeah, I figured that from the discarded wine bottles around the room. That's no excuse, David. I'm…" Biting her lip as the tears began to fall, JJ caught herself before she told him something she would regret.

"Your what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." David argued.

"It doesn't." JJ ground out.

"It obviously does or you wouldn't have just gone to say it. Why can't you just tell me, Jen?"

"For once, can't you just listen to me? I _don't_ want to talk to _you_!" JJ growled. "You have _no_ control over me now! You can't _make_ me do anything that _you_ want!"

"Jen, _nothing_ happened, sweetheart!"

"Do you know that? Are you one hundred percent sure that nothing went on between the two of you later night?" Seeing him falter, JJ nodded her head. "See. You don't know, David." Laughing without humour JJ wiped her eyes. "I don't care if you were drunk, you still did it."

"Please, Jennifer, just let me explain." David begged.

"Explain _what_?" JJ snapped. "You don't _know_ what happened, so how exactly can you explain to _me_ what happened?"

Sitting himself down on Emily's sofa, David stared up at JJ. "I'm not leaving until you understand that I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Then you are going to be sitting there for a long time." JJ yelled.

From the doorway, Emily slipped her Blackberry out of her pocket. It was time for reinforcements.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't like this chapter. It wasn't where I was really heading with it, but hey ho! I just wanted to get it typed up because it has been a reallllly long day (oh chemistry how I hate you!) and I wanted to start working on the next chapter!**_

_**************_

Emily let out a sigh of relief when she heard the short sharp knock at her front door. The reinforcement had finally arrived, and it wasn't a moment too soon. She knew that there was only one person who could get through to Rossi when he was in a mood like this. But on opening the front door, she couldn't help but groan when she saw not only Hotch, but the rest of the team too. "Thank you for coming. They are in the living room, and I am pretty sure it is a miracle she hasn't killed him yet. And as much as I wish I was in there taking a chunk out of him with her, I don't really want to be cleaning blood off the floor."

"What is going on?" Hotch questioned. His voice level and void of emotion.

"He won't leave, that's what is going on."

"No, I mean what is going on in this whole situation. I get a call from you this morning, telling me that JJ had been in a car accident, and not to worry. She will be fine. Then I get another call from you telling me that she needs some time off, and now this. I want some answers"

"I really don't think it is my place to say."

"Oh come on, Em." Morgan started. "We are family, and we are all worried about our girl. You have to tell us what is wrong. How can we help otherwise?"

Looking back at her closed front door, Emily bit her lip, mulling over the possibilities of her choice. "When JJ went home this morning…she found Rossi in bed with another woman."

"She _what_?" Morgan interrupted, pushing himself forward.

"She found him in bed with another woman. He says that he didn't do anything, but…Morgan! Don't!" Emily yelled as he pushed past her, but it was too later. He was already charging through her condo.

"You!" Morgan spat, causing David to jerk up from the seat he had rooted himself in. "You _son_ of a _bitch_!" And before anyone could stop him, his fist connected with David's face. Puling back to take another go, Morgan felt a small hand surrounding his arm.

"Don't." JJ sighed.

"Come on, Jay. He deserves this. He deserves much worse than this."

"Maybe, but you are better than that, and it…he isn't worth it anyway. He is leaving now so it doesn't matter."

"I told you, Jen. I am not leaving until you let me explain."

"Fine! Okay!" JJ snapped, and no one could miss the hope in David's eyes. "I'll leave."

As yet another argument broke out, this time involving all of the team, Hotch stepped forward. "JJ you are not going anywhere. You are in no fit state to go anywhere but back to bed. Dave, you are."

"The hell I am, Aaron. You hold no pull over me. When you say jump, I will not ask how high."

"This is Emily's property, and she would like you to leave. Now, unless you want her to call the police to remove you, I would suggest you leave with me now."

Taking one last look at JJ, David bowed his head and walked out of the house, Hotch closely on his tail. Turning when they were finally in the car park, David looked at Hotch. "Aaron-"

"Don't Dave. I don't want any excuses. I _warned_ you not to hurt her. I told you when this started that if you did anything to her, the team would never trust you again, but what do you go and do? It is JJ for gods sake!"

"Do you not think that I don't know this? Do you not think I don't know what I have? And what I may have screwed up?"

"There is no may about it, Dave. JJ doesn't want you anywhere near her, you have already lost her."

"No. I won't give up that easy. Not when I know that I haven't done anything wrong."

"Do you know that?"

"I know it in my heart, Aaron. I could never do that to her. I love her too much. She is my world. I just need to figure out what has actually happened."

"What do you think happened, Dave?"

"I don't know. I met my publisher at a restaurant for a dinner meeting. Jennifer had been reading my new book and she found a few mistakes that the proof reader missed. Quite frankly she is better than anyone they have. Then he suggested that we went for a drink. Jennifer was having a girls night with Prentiss and Garcia so I didn't see why not. We talked about the wedding, and he tried to talk me into getting her to sign a prenup. He didn't believe that someone as beautiful as Jen could be with me purely out of love. When we were in the bar, Heather came in. She kept trying to get me to share a drink with for 'for old times sake'. She wouldn't take no for an answer so in the end I just agreed. We talked, but that is it, Aaron. I mean it. I told her about Jennifer for Gods sake! I told her how much I loved her and she told me that she was happy for me." Running his hand through his hair, David sighed. "It was easy. Heather and I could talk like friends because we knew that nothing was ever going to happen. We left the bar about one, and she offered to drive me home because I couldn't get a cab. It seemed like we had reached a level footing, and god. I was actually okay about what she did. I mean, if she hadn't cheated, I may still be with her. Then I would have never met Jennifer."

"She drove you home?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I think we had coffee. I remember having a headache, and she got me some water so I could take some pain killers, and she said she was going to get off. Then it all gets a bit blurry. The next thing I know it is morning and I wake up next to Heather, and then I find out that Jen is in the hospital. She could have been killed Aaron. She could have been killed and it would have been my fault."

"She wasn't though. She is alive and well."

"And in pain because of me." Taking a deep breath, David took a sip of his coffee that had magically appeared in front of him when they entered the coffee shop. "She didn't want me at the hospital so I left. I thought I could sort this whole mess out. When I got home, Heather was gone. I went into the kitchen, and our coffee cups were there from the night before…with Jennifer's door key and engagement ring. I know I screwed up, Aaron, but you have to believe me. I would never do that to her."

"I believe you." Aaron sighed. "But I don't think JJ is going to be so easily convinced. No matter how much she loves you, she is hurting."

"I know that she isn't. God, Aaron. When I got to that hospital I didn't even know that she had seen us."

"What would you have done?" Hotch matter of factly.

"What do you mean?"

"What would you have done if she hadn't seen you? Would you have told her?"

"Yes," David answered instantly. "But I would have made sure she knew that I had done nothing wrong. I can't lose her, Aaron. I have never loved anyone how I love her."

"I can see that."

"I need your help. She won't talk to me, but may she will talk to you. She will listen to you."

Nodding, Hotch offered a slight smile. "I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I just want to take a minute to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I am sorry that I haven't got back to you all personally, but with college and life in general, it is all a bit hectic at the moment, and any extra time I do have, has been spent writing, but they are all deeply appreciated. It really does make the time I spend working on this, worth it.**_

_**************_

Knocking on the front door the next morning, Hotch was please to see that if nothing else, JJ actually looked better. "Hello JJ."

"Hotch? What are you doing here? Emily said you okayed a few days personal time for me. Did you want me to come in?"

"No, JJ, I did. I'm not here about work."

"Then what…wait…he sent you, didn't he?"

"Yes, David did ask me to come and talk to you." Hotch admitted, never wavering.

"Well then with all due respect Hotch, I don't want to hear anything that he has to say."

"He is hurting JJ. Deeply hurting and he love you."

"I'm hurting too. He is the one who cheated on me, Hotch. I can't forgive that." JJ argued.

"And I can't make you, but what it comes down to is the fact that I have to be satisfied that you can both work on the same team without this affecting either of you, or how you go about your work."

"It is a little bit more complicated than that now, Hotch." JJ admitted.

"What is?" Hotch asked, as he tried to figure out exactly what could be more complicated.

"The whole situation." Taking a deep breath in, JJ slowly pushed it out, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday at the hospital."

"I…congratulations." Hotch stuttered completely out of character.

"Thank you." JJ smiled, her hand subconsciously resting on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Hotch asked with actual interest.

"About twelve weeks. I have a full sonogram on Friday so they can give me a full ultrasound and just make sure everything is how it should be."

"Did you tell-"

"No," JJ interrupted. "He doesn't know and I am not ready to tell him either."

"JJ…"

"No, Hotch…I just need some time. I will tell him, I just need some time to get my head sorted first. It has been a tough couple of days and I haven't really been about to process it yet."

"Okay, JJ. Take as much time as you need."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"Even if I wanted too, I couldn't. Technically, as much as I would like to be considered as a friend, I am your boss, and this is personal information. If I broke your confidentially, I would be in a breach of your rights. I could lose my job over something like that. I know that you will do the right thing anyway, and…" Sighing, Hotch tried to think of how he could word this properly. "It's your body, you are the one who has to carry the child for the next six months. You should be the one who decides when everyone finds out."

Feeling a smile break out on her face, JJ grinned at him. "So basically that is your say of saying, 'No JJ, I won't tell him'?"

"Yes it is," Hotch smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Mentally or physically?" JJ joked without humour.

"Let's go with physically first."

"Sore, and achy, but I will be fine. I just wish that I could get rid of this headache. That is what is causing me the most trouble."

"Did the hospital not give you any painkillers?"

"They did, but I don't want to use them if I can function without them. They can't be good for the baby."

"And the baby? Is it okay?"

"Absolutely fine from what they could see. They said that he seemed to be growing fine but I will find out more at the next ultrasound." Biting her lip, JJ looked up at him. "Why did Dave ask you to talk to me? I mean, he is close to Emily, he could have just asked her."

"He thought that you might listen to me. He really is just looking for a chance to explain and apologise. I have known him for a long time, and you are the only woman that I have ever seen him look at with such love."

"If he loved be so much he wouldn't have slept with another woman."

"I really don't think that is the who story."

"Then what is? Dave keep saying that he wants to explain, but how can he do that if he can't even remember what happened?"

"I don't know, but you have to let him try. If not for you, then for your baby. One day, he or she will want to know why mommy and daddy don't love each other, and you will want some answers to give them. Trust me, JJ. You don't want to look into your child's eyes and tell them you don't know why, and, if there is a chance that you and Dave can somehow come out of this with an amicable friendship, you owe your child that."

"Okay." JJ sighed. "I will talk to him, but if after that I ask him to leave me alone, then he has too. If he doesn't agree to that, then there is no way that I can meet him."

Nodding, Hotch stood up. "He will. I'll let you get some rest now."

"Okay, thank you Hotch…tell him, tomorrow, eight o'clock at that Italian place in D.C. he will know what I mean, and Hotch…make sure he knows this is his one and only chance."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Not happy with this chapter…it doesn't go right for me, and that is because I pretty much just threw something together. I may edit it later, but I wanted to be able to move on towards the next part of the story, and I had to get this out of the way first, but I am getting sick I think, so its all a bit garbled!**_

_**************_

Shifting nervously in his seat, David still couldn't believe that Jennifer had agreed to come and meet him. Now that he had had time to think about things, he couldn't be angry with how she reacted. He could never blame her for being so angry. For not wanting to talk to him. Now that he was thinking with his head instead of his heart, he could actually see what she saw, and he knew that if he had been in her position, he would have acted the exact same way. He could actually think clearly now that he believed he was going to get his Jennifer back. But mostly, he could now think clearly, because he now truly believed he was going to get his Jennifer back.

He would do anything just to hold her in his arms again. He didn't care what it took. If she wanted twenty puppies, she could have twenty puppies. If she wanted to leave for Paris in the morning, he would be on the phone to the airline in a heartbeat. He didn't care what it took, he would make everything better again.

Looking at his watch, he couldn't help but smile. Ten more minutes and his Jennifer would be there. But then he heard the voice that gave him nightmares and made his blood run cold.

"Davey! Oh, Davey! What a surprise!" Heather squealed, walking up behind him and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here, Heather?" David growled, standing harshly and dislodging her hand. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Oh no, Davey. I'm just here sharing a drink with some questionable company, but now that you are here, you can be my knight in shining armour. You can do that for me, right?"

"No, no more Heather. I am not dealing with any of your crap anymore!" David hissed.

"My crap? Are you telling me we can't have a repeat performance of the other night?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am saying, because _nothing_ happened!"

"That is where you are wrong," Heather smiled. Running her hands up his chest, she smiled. "You know, I forgot just how good you were."

"Oh give it a rest, Heather! Why are you continually trying to convince me something happened! I wouldn't cheat on Jennifer."

"Yes, Jennifer. I should have been annoyed when you called out her name, shouldn't I, but I can't say I was. It was worth it." Pushing David down, Heather sat herself down in his lap. "You were putty in my hands, David. You didn't take much convincing at all. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you. Don't worry, I will make you forget that little girls name."

"Shut the hell up. Just shut your damn mouth, Heather." Standing up, David didn't care that she was a crumpled mess in front of him. "Nothing happened, Heather. I don't care what you say, or what you think, nothing happened."

"Oh come on, David. You are still the same man that I married all those years ago, of _course_ something happened. You have never been able to keep it in your pants."

"I wouldn't cheat on Jennifer." David stated, adamantly.

"Stop deluding yourself, David."

"I think you should leave, Heather. Jennifer will be here soon, I am going to try and salvage my relationship, and that can't happen when you are here."

"I think I will stay and say hello to her."

"Don't you_ dare_ go near her."

"Oh David, when have you ever been able to stop me from doing what I wanted."

"I _don't _want her to see you!"

But it didn't matter what he said or did, outside the restaurant, JJ had seen part of the exchange through the window. She had seen that slut sit on David's lap. He David's lap. And he didn't push her off.

Turning her back, while _Heather_ was still on his lap, she lent back against the restaurant wall and dropped her hand to her stomach, JJ forced back the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes. Why would be do this to her? Why would he do this to her after he had fought for her to come and meet him? "I'm sorry, Baby. I know he is your daddy but he just isn't what we need…you deserve better, and I promise you that I will make things better for you."

Taking a deep, steadying breath, JJ pushed herself off the wall and began to make her way to her car. She needed to get away from David and the heartache he was causing her. She needed to find herself again, and there was just no way she could do that when she had to see David every day.

She knew she had only one option left.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I was in bed, sick all day yesterday so I just couldn't update. I did try to write something, but I got about two sentences done before I had to stop due to the horrible headache that formed. I am still sick, but I wanted to try and get something up seeing as there has been two whole days without an update…sorry! I hope this is okay. I will try to get back to regular daily updates.**_

_**************_

Stopping her car in front of Hotch's house twenty minutes later, JJ wiped her eyes furiously as she tried to stop the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks. Why had she let herself get won over by his crap? Why hadn't she just trusted her instincts and protected her heart?

Climbing out of her car, JJ walked up the small path that led to Hotch's front door. Pausing in front of the door, JJ could hear the faint murmurs of the television. From what she could hear, it sounded like Hotch was watching the evening news.

Knocking lightly on the door, JJ heard the sound dip as the television was turned down, and his footsteps as he approached the door. She saw his face pale as he took in her whole appearance. "JJ? Shouldn't you be at the restaurant by now? What is going on? Was David not there?"

"I went…he…" JJ sobbed, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "He…he's…he was…"

Opening the door wider, Aaron wrapped his hand around her shoulder lightly. "Come in, JJ." Leading her towards the sofa, he waited until she was settled before moving to the kitchen to get her some water. "What happened, JJ?"

"I went to the restaurant…when I got there he was inside…_she_ was inside. She was sitting on his lap…how could I have been so stupid! I should never have listened to either of you."

"What do you mean, JJ?" Hotch questioned, concerned. He really wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Heather." JJ spat, looking up at Hotch with fire in her eyes. "She was all over him, and he let her! She was touching him and he just let her!"

"Did you go inside?" Hotch asked gently, handing her the water.

"No. I didn't want to watch it for any longer than I had too, but I'm sure that he had a great meal with the slut."

"JJ, I'm sure it isn't what it looked like."

"I have heard that before, Hotch, and I'm done. Do you honestly think that it is just a coincidence that she was there tonight?"

"Yes, JJ I do." Hotch admitted. "I have met Heather before…she's…she is a piece of work, and-"

"I don't want to hear about her, Hotch." JJ interrupted. "I have had enough of all of his crap. If he had really wanted to make this situation better, then he wouldn't have given in to her. I wouldn't have seen her all over him! I can't take this anymore…I need to get away."

"What do you mean, get away?"

"I need to get away from David…from all the crap of this situation. If I stay here in Washington D.C. I am never going to be able to move on from this…from him, and I need to. I need to be able to move on from him for my baby." Resting her hand on the slight swell of her stomach, JJ looked him in the eye. "My baby deserves better than being in the middle of all this arguing. It's not healthy."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know…I haven't decided. Back home to Pennsylvania maybe. My mom has been bugging me to come home for a while, so I know it will make her happy to have me home for a few weeks."

"JJ, I don't think that is a good idea. You can't run away from your problems."

"I'm not running away from them. I just need to get my head sorted before I can deal with them. I need to get David out of my system."

"What about the baby?"

"What about it?"

"You haven't told Dave." It wasn't a question.

"No. I was going to tell him at dinner, but he ruined that idea. He doesn't deserve to know."

"JJ…that's his child."

"No." JJ snapped. "No it isn't. This baby is _mine._ Maybe…just maybe I would have been able to believe that being with that woman once was a mistake, but twice? Does he really think that I am that stupid. I am done with his lies."

"JJ he isn't lying. Heather-"

"I don't want to hear it. I gave him a chance, and he blew it. I have nothing else to give, Hotch. So please don't try to take anything." Pausing, JJ took in a deep breath. She was on the verge of losing it again. "I know that it is not fair on the team for me to just take off…but if I don't, I think I am going to have to leave the team…"

"JJ I don't think that leaving without talking to Dave is-"

Raising her hand up, JJ silenced him. "I don't care, Hotch. I'm done with him. I understand that your loyalties lie with Dave…I can't hold that against you, and I understand if you can't authorise my personal leave, but-"

"My loyalties lie with both of you. JJ if you need to take the time, take it. We need you at one hundred percent and you can't be that if your head isn't clear. Go. We will be waiting for you when you get back."

"Thank you Hotch." JJ smiled slightly.

"Make sure you take care of yourself, JJ, and when you know where you are going, let me know."

"I will…if Dave asks…please don't tell him. I don't want him to come looking for me."

"I won't tell him, but you know that he is going to…and he will find you."

"I know," JJ sighed. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry the updates have been a bit slow over the last week. I had to do a Biology Assignment and I was ill…so needless to say, trying to write something was the least of my worries. Hopefully in the next couple of days I will get back into the swing of things. I have a few chapters written on paper so it shouldn't take long. Just a small chapter. Sorry, I'm exhausted!**_

_**************_

Putting the last of her bags into the car, JJ closed the trunk and turned to Emily. "Thank you for letting me stay. I know it couldn't have been that much fun having me here. Not with all the tears and the drama."

"Don't be stupid, Jay. You are welcome back here whenever you need to." Dropping her hand to the slight swell of JJ's stomach, Emily smiled. "Both of you are welcome."

Pulling Emily into her arms, JJ smiled. "Thank you, Emily."

"Anytime. Call me as soon as you get to your moms okay? I mean, the moment you step through the front door." Emily demanded.

"The moment I am in the door, Em. I promise."

"And I want updates about the Peanut, okay?" Emily added.

"I will, Em, don't worry. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Jay. Don't stay away too long."

"I won't." JJ promised as she climbed into her new car. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"What do you want me to tell Garcia?"

"Just tell her that I will call her when I'm settled. Tell her not too worry."

"I will. Bye JJ."

"Bye Em."

Getting in the car, JJ started the engine and slowly pulled away from Emily's condo complex and started her way to the only place she had to call home now. Dropping her hand to the hardly visible bump, she smiled. "It's just you and me now, Kiddo. But that's okay. As long as I have you, we are going to be just fine."

Continuing her drive, JJ was glad when after a few hours, she saw the turn off for her old home. For her family. Parking the car in her parents driveway, she sat staring ahead. Pulling out her phone, JJ sighed when she saw there were seventeen missed calls from David. Could he not just get the message? Clearing the missed call list, she carefully got out the car, doing her best not to trip in the quickly diminishing day light.

Making her way to the front door, she knocked lightly. She could hear a number of voices in the house. Was she interrupting something?

Watching the front door open, she couldn't help but grin at the shocked look on her father's face. "Jenny? Is that you, Jenny?"

"It's me, Daddy." JJ smiled, embracing her father.

"Jenny! What on earth are you doing here?" Her father asked as he tightened her arms around her.

"I just needed to get away for a bit. It's been a tough couple of days."

Pulling back, her father looked her up and down, finally noticing the bruises clouding his daughter's beautiful face. "Jenny, what on earth happened to you?"

"Just a little car accident."

"Car accident?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. Don't worry." JJ pacified.

"You better be." Looking behind JJ, his eyebrow furrowed. "Where is David?"

"He's not here…he's not coming." Taking a deep breath, JJ willed the tears not to start. "I think it's over for good, dad."

"Don't say that sweetheart."

"It's true, daddy." JJ sighed.

"Oh princess." Wrapping his arms around her again, he kissed her head. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I just been to clear my head."

"Well you are welcome any time, sweetheart."

"We're" JJ corrected.

"Excuse me?"

Smiling, JJ reached into her bag. "I'm pregnant, daddy."

"you're…oh my…wait…is this why David…"

Shaking her head, JJ looked down. "No, it's complicated. He doesn't even know."

"Jen…"

"Please. Please don't say anything. I just need to get my head sorted first."

"Okay. Anything that you need. But come on, let's get you inside. Your mother is going to be bouncing around the room at this news."

Letting her father lead her into her childhood home, it was almost as if she could feel the stress melting away.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just for the effect of this chapter, all of the team, except Dave, of course. Know that JJ is pregnant.**_

_**************_

Walking dejectedly into the bullpen the next morning, David headed straight to Hotch's closed door, not even bothering to knock before he barged in. "You said that she was coming!" David fumed as Hotch slowly lowered the file he was reading. "Why did you tell me that she was coming, if she never had any intention for showing up?"

"She did." Hotch replied simply, before going back to the file he was reading.

"Pardon? What the hell are you talking about Aaron? I was at that restaurant. She most definitely wasn't."

"Actually, she was. She came just like we had arranged, but because you have your head so far up your own ass, she saw you through the window with Heather!" He spat, his eyes fuming. He didn't care how long they had been friends. Hotch loved JJ like a little sister, and he did not want her to be hurting.

"No…" David whispered. "No, no, no! That is not what she thinks!" David snapped, running his hand through his hair. "It isn't, Aaron."

"Then what is it, Dave, because I had a little trouble trying to explain it to her. I am sick of fighting your corner, when you are doing absolutely nothing to help!"

"Aaron, she was just there. I had no idea she would be there! I'm not stupid enough to throw away what JJ was offering in coming!" Patting his pocket, Dave pulled out his car keys. "I have to go and see her. I'm going to head over to Emily's now, I will try not too take too long."

"There is no point, Dave." Hotch sighed.

"Why not…?" Dave asked warily.

"She's not there." Hotch murmured, waiting for David's next outbreak.

"What? What do you mean she is not there? You made her come in today?" David asked incredulously.

"No, I mean that she is not at Emily's condo, and she is not here either. She needed to get away."

"She's gone?" Dave questioned, his voice weak.

"Yes." Hotch answered simply, moving around his desk to close the door. This conversation was not for the ears of the whole FBI.

"Where? Where has she gone?" Dave asked fiercely.

"I don't know." Aaron dodged.

"Oh please. Do not give me that crap. Where the hell is she Aaron?" David growled.

"I can't tell you, Dave. JJ told me in confidence, and I have to respect that. Do not ask me to break her trust."

"I need her, Aaron." David pleaded.

"No, you need to figure out what actually happened, give her some time away to sort out her head. Give her that, and you might stand a chance of getting her back, but if you keep pushing her, she will just keep running."

"How am I suppose to figure out what happened if I can't even remember." He hissed, his patience lessoning with every moment.

"Then you need some help."

"From who?"

"From the person who knows everything."

"Reid?" David laughed without humour.

"Why not?" Aaron asked.

"Because he is one of Jen's best friends. He is never going to help me."

"He might not want to help you directly, but he will want to stop JJ from hurting, and that means helping you." Hotch reasoned.

"You really think that asking him is worth it?"

"What else do you have to lose?"

Nodding, Dave walked out of Hotch office and down to Reid. "Reid? Can I have a minute, please."

Looking up flustered, Reid gestured to the files in front of him. "Umm…sir, I'm kind of busy."

"Please. It's important."

Climbing the stairs to David's office, Reid sat nervously in front of the desk. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to figure out what happened the other night. You are the only person I know who can figure this out."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Sir." Reid stuttered.

"Why not?" David asked sternly.

"JJ is my best friend…you…umm…you might not like what I find."

"Reid…Spencer, I will accept whatever you find. I just need to know.

Sitting back, Reid listened carefully as David relayed the night and the morning afters events. Humming every so often. "Dave, you have to be honest with me if you want to determine what actually happened."

"I am, Reid. I can't remember anything that happened after we got back to Little Creek."

"Hmm. So what _do_ you remember?"

"I was getting a headache, so she got me home, got me a glass of water and then she made some coffee."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what Reid?" Dave snapped. "Trying to regain the love of my life here. I need more than 'hmm'."

"Well, it sounds like she dosed you." Reid explained.

"What!" David gasped.

"She dosed you. You know, with GHB?" Reid explained again, slowly. "Not much, because I would say you probably outweigh her by about eighty pounds, but just enough so that she could convince you that something was right…and so that you don't remember it."

"She…I didn't…oh my god…I really didn't…"

"I thought that you knew that you didn't do anything intentionally sir."

"I did, but if people tell you something enough, then you start to believe it."

"What are you going to do now?" Reid asked, relaxing slightly as Dave's temper simmered down.

"I'm going to find her and explain. I have to. If I can get her to listen…if I can get her to listen…"

"Do you think that she will?"

"She has too. I can't live without her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. Pennsylvania maybe, you know, at her parents, but then maybe not…I'm not sure if she would actually go to them through this."

"Maybe if you ask Emily. She will probably know." Reid nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

Smiling at Reid naivety, Dave sat himself down in his desk chair. "Maybe."

"If you find her soon enough, then maybe you'll get to be in the baby's life."

Snapping his head up, David stared at Reid. "_What_?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know that this is only short, but I am working on a one shot follow up for Lost right now, and I kind of want to get that up tonight…soo! Also, if any one has any ideas for Fight For Me, they would be greatly appreciated, because I am seriously stuck on that right now! Hope you like this…and please, if you read, leave a review! I would love to hear what you think and what you would like to see!  
**_

_**************_

"What did you say?" David asked quietly, as he did his best to keep a hold on his temper. "What baby?"

"I…" Reid stammered. "That was just a…a slip of the tongue. That is all Dave. I promise."

"Reid…" David started, strangely calm. "I swear to God, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I will tear this place apart until I find out."

"Umm…I'm not supposed to say." Seeing David's fury filled eyes, Reid muttered something unrecognisable.

"What? You need to speak up a little Reid. I can't hear you." Dave hissed.

"JJ is pregnant…" Reid squeaked, looking anywhere but at Rossi himself.

"She's…Jennifer is pregnant?" Reid stuttered, falling over his words.

"Yes…sir…" Reid answered, even though he wasn't sure he should.

"When did she find out?"

"I…I'm not sure, Sir…I didn't ask…" Looking down, Reid gulped. "She made me promise not to tell…I'm sor-"

But Dave had already stormed out of his office. He needed answers, and he needing them now. Throwing open Hotch's office door, he glared at the intern, who quickly made a hasty retreat. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what, David? If you want an answer, then cryptic isn't the best way to go." Hotch quipped, staring blankly at Dave.

Glaring at him, Dave ground out, "Did you know that Jennifer is pregnant?"

Wincing, Hotch softened his features, and sighed. "Yes, I knew."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me!" David exploded. "That is my child! Do you not think that I deserved to know!"

"It wasn't my place to tell, Dave. JJ was going to tell you last night. She wanted some time to get used to the idea."

"Is she…" David swallowed the thickness in his throat. "Is she keeping the baby?"

Hotch was nodding his head before Dave had even finished his question. "She never had any doubt about keeping the baby. She's happy about it. I think it is the baby that has got her through so far."

"I have to find her. I have to make this better. I need your help, Aaron."

"Please don't put me in this position, Dave."

"Aaron…this is my _child_. What if this was Jack? What if Haley didn't tell you that she was pregnant, and just went away?"

"She is coming back, Dave." Hotch argued.

"Maybe, but when!" Dave exploded. "What if by then too much time has passed for me to have a relationship with my child?"

"She won't stay away that long."

"You can't be sure, Aaron. I can't risk it…my child…God Aaron…I have wanted a child for so long…I can't miss out on my child's life…don't ask me too. I have to find her. If you want me to get down on my knees and beg, I will. If it means getting Jennifer back, I'll get down on my knees right now."

"I don't know where she is. At least not exactly. She didn't tell me."

"Anything is a start."

"She is in Pennsylvania. I'm not sure if she is at her parents or a friends though. Prentiss probably would."

Nodding, Dave stood up. "I'm going to need a few days. I have to try."

"Take your time Dave." Watching him leave, Hotch said. "For what it is worth, I hope she gives you the time to explain."

"So do I, Aaron…so do I."


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly his car to a stop outside JJ's parents house later that day, David could feel his heart constricting. What if she wasn't there? Where else was there for him to look? He had no idea.

Getting out of the car, he braced himself for the reception he might receive. He didn't know what she might have told her parents. Would they hate him now?

Knocking lightly on the door, he waited. He could hear the movement in the house so someone was definitely in.

Watching as the door opened, David's breath caught in his throat. His Jennifer was right in front of him. His beautiful, amazing Jennifer. Why had he left himself screw this up? Looking down her body, David couldn't stop the smile from tugging on his on his lips as he saw the small, but perfectly formed bump of their child underneath her tank top. "Jen-"

"What are you doing here? You can't be here." JJ asked directly, but David could tell her voice was weak.

"I know, Jen." Stepping forward, David could almost feel the heat of her body, he could also see just how worn out she looked. "I know about the baby."

Stepping back, JJ gasped. "How? Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me, what matters is you didn't!" David hissed, trying to keep his temper in control. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper.

"I didn't have a chance! You were too busy screwing _Heather_." JJ yelled.

"Jen, I know what you saw, but you are wrong." David pacified. He was almost certain that a pregnant woman should not be letting herself get so stressed. "Nothing happened in the restaurant. I promise you that."

"And what about the night at Little Creek?" JJ bit out. "You can't deny that something happened there!"

"No, I can't, sweetheart, but I think I can explain how it happened." David tried gently.

"I don't think I want to hear this." JJ stated adamantly shaking her head.

"You have to let me try…for the baby…our baby." David begged.

Moving aside, JJ opened the door wider. "Come in."

"You want to do this here?" David asked.

"Everyone is out. We'll be alone here. I don't really want to do this in public." Sitting down, JJ looked up at him. "What happened?"

"I went for the dinner meeting with my publisher like you knew. Heather was at the restaurant, but it was okay. She was actually being tolerable. We talked, and shared a drink. We left at the same time, and I couldn't get a cab so she offered to drive me back to Little Creek. My only other option was calling you, and I knew you were having your girls night, and I didn't want to interrupt. When we got back to Little Creek, I asked her in for a drink…I know it wasn't my best move ever, but I felt like I had too…our place is at least thirty miles out of her way…I was getting a headache by then, so while I took some pain killers, Heather started the coffee…I don't remember anything after that. I'm not making it up, Jennifer. Reid…he thinks that Heather slipped GHB into my drink…"

Nodding slowly, JJ wiped her eyes, trying to hide the shock at what he explained. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll give me another chance." Taking her hands into his, he looked deep into her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again. "Please Jennifer. For us. For our child. Just give me another chance."

Pulling away from him, she stood by the windows of her parents living room, her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't think I can, Dave. No matter what happened…you still let her into our house, when you knew what she was like. Some part of your brain would have known what was going on…you slept with her, David. How can you ask me to forgive that? You know what happened to me…and yet you let her into our lives."

"I have too…I need you, Jennifer. I love you." David declared. "Please…just come home."

"I can't, Dave." Letting he hand slip to her stomach, she stared at him. "I have to think about the baby now." Feeling the tears pool in her eyes, JJ sniffed them back furiously. "There is nothing to say that you won't do it again, and I can't take that risk with my child. I can't."

"Jen…I love you." David begged.

"And I love you, Dave, but I don't think that is enough anymore. I'm sorry."

"No, Jen. No. The baby needs us to be a family."

"The baby needs two parents , who can be civil and put his or her best interests first…Dave, we need to salvage some sort of a relationship out of this…I just don't think we can ever go back to how we were."

"Are you saying we might have a chance?" David question quietly. He wasn't sure he actually wanted to hear.

"I don't know at the moment. Maybe. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Don't say that, Jennifer." David begged. "Just don't say that. I can make this up to you. I can."

"I need some time. Please."

Nodding, Dave sighed. "When are you coming back to Virginia?"

"I don't know yet. A week or so. Em has a room waiting for me."

"What?" Dave snapped, jerking his head up. "You are going back to Emily's?"

"Of course, Dave. Little Creek is your home, I can't push you out."

"It's your home too, Jennifer. You need to be surrounded by your own belongings and sleep in your own bed, that means being at Little Creek."

"Dave no. Don't push. When I come back, I'll be staying with Emily until I can sort out something more permanent." Sitting on the sofa, JJ let her hand rest against her bump. "I'm not angry anymore…I can't be angry anymore…we created this perfect little life, but I can't just jump back in and pretend that this didn't happen…I hope that you can understand that, David…"

"I do understand that…but I hope that you understand that I won't give up on us." Pulling JJ close to him, he kissed her head gently. "I love you, Jennifer. Both of you."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry, I have just had so much work over the past few days, and I just haven't had time to sit down and type this up. Luckily I finish earlier for the rest of the week, and I am pretty up to date now so I should be able to update normally. This takes place about 4 weeks after David showing up at JJ's parents, making her about 16 weeks pregnant.**_

_**************_

Walking into the bullpen on her first day back, JJ could hear her heart beating in her chest. She could feel every other agent's eyes on her. She hadn't been naïve enough to tell herself that non one would know what was going on…but she hadn't expected all eyes to be on her. Pressing her hand to her now visible baby bump, she smiled. She didn't care what they were saying. In a few months she would have her perfect baby. Walking to the desks of the rest of her team, she felt home. "Briefing in thirty minutes, guys. It looks like a bad one." JJ grinned as Morgan and Reid snapped their heads up to gape at her.

"JJ! What are you doing here?" Reid squealed, while trying to untangle himself from the magic trick he had been showing Morgan and Prentiss.

"Last time I checked, I still worked here." JJ smiled. "I don't think they have took my name off the office door just yet."

Smiling Morgan stood and pulled her into his arms. "It's good to see you back. How are you guys feeling, girl?" He asked nodding towards her bump.

"We are okay. Although, it is going to take both of us a bit of time to get used to the BAU wake up time again. We like our sleep."

"And what about everything else?" Reid asked gently.

"I'm okay, Spence. Don't worry about me. And thank you for helping Dave…get everything sorted out."

"Does he know you are back?" Reid pushed.

"No, he is my next stop after here."

"You are leaving the all powerful Garcia for last?" Morgan joked. "You're brave."

"Stupid more like." JJ laughed, climbing the bullpen stairs, and after quickly popping her head through Hotch's door, she moved on. Knocking quietly on the next door.

"Come in." David's gruff voice answered. JJ could instantly tell that he sounded tired.

Opening the door slightly, JJ poked her head in. "Hey."

"Jennifer!" David gasped, his mood suddenly lifting. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why everyone keeps asking me that." She retorted sarcastically. "Today is my first day back."

"I didn't know that you were coming back today."

"Neither did I really. It wasn't planned, and I didn't confirm it until Saturday. I couldn't take any more of my mom treating me like I was made of glass. She was driving me crazy." Smiling, David took in her appearance. She looked well, can the pregnancy was making her even more beautiful. "How are you, Jen?"

"I'm okay." JJ replied as she sat down at his desk, her hands folding over her bump.

"And the baby?" David questioned warily. While he was pretty sure that she would have called him if something had happened to the baby, he couldn't be certain. "Is everything okay?"

"The baby is okay. The doctors are keeping a closer eye on us because of my history…but the baby is right on track for where they want it to be. It's heart beat is always growing, and the baby is steadily putting on weight."

"I'm glad, Jen. And I am glad that you are back. I've missed you…"

"Dave…" JJ started, sighing.

"I have Jen…I was thinking…I want…will you…"

Smiling fondly at the stuttering mess that was the legendary profile David Rossi, JJ shifted forward in her seat. "What is it, Dave? Spit it out."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?" David asked nervously.

"I would love too…but we can't."

"What? I thought that you said we could be friends…for the baby…I thought you would give me a chance…I told you I wasn't going to give up…I meant that Jennifer."

"I know you did, David, and when I said that I would give you a chance, but we have a case. We are leaving pretty much straight away."

"Jennifer…" David drew out

"What?" JJ snapped, much more harshly than she had intended too. "What is it, David?"

"I don't want you in the field." David elaborated. He already knew that he was in for a fight.

"What?" JJ scoffed.

"It's not safe for you or for the baby. You should stay here at Quantico with Garcia. You know that it is the right thing to do."

"David, this is my job." JJ argued.

"No, your job is to keep our baby safe."

"Which I have been doing so far just fine no thanks to you!" A hormonal JJ screamed before she managed to get her emotions under control, "Dave…I know that you have our best interests at heart, but this is _my_ body, and it is my choice what I do with it. I will be in the field until my doctor tells me otherwise, or until I feel that I can no longer keep the baby safe. Hotch has already told me that the choice is up to me…to do what I feel comfortable with and this is it. I'm sorry but you just can't tell me what to do anymore. It doesn't work that way now. We are not an us anymore." Standing from the chair, JJ placed a manila file on to the desk. "Briefing in fifteen minutes."

Watching his whole world walk out of his office, David felt his hopes of winning her back crumble a little more. Along with his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Watching as JJ sleep peacefully on the BAU jet. They had had a gruelling four day case away from home…and for David it had been hell. He had been so close to JJ, and yet so far.

"Are you okay, Dave?" Hotch asked softly so not to alert the rest of the team. "You have been kind of distant these past few days."

"I'm just facing the horrible truth, Aaron, I suppose." Dave sighed as he turned so he was facing Hotch. "I think I have lost her for good."

"Dave, I-" Hotch started as Dave held up his hand.

"It's okay, Aaron. You don't have to try and convince me that I am wrong. I know that I'm not. I know when she has made up her mind. She gets that weird sort of calm over here…she has that now. I think I would prefer her to be shouting at me…to still be angry at me. At least then I would still have her close to me…she feels just out of my reach."

"You shouldn't give up hope." Aaron countered. "You never know, Dave. You have to try."

"Hmm…maybe, maybe not, but I won't give up on Jennifer completely. Whether she wants me or not, we are having a child together…an innocent tiny life who is going to need both of us. I have seen how it rips you apart only being able to see Jack every so often. I don't want that. I can't have that. I want to be in my child's life every single day."

"JJ wouldn't do that. She can see what this baby means to you. She won't cut you out of the baby's life, and she already knows this job. She knows what it does to people. She won't hold that against you."

Nodding, Dave smiled warmly at the sleeping blonde who's hands were resting lightly on her stomach. "I still can't believe it."

"You can't believe what?"

"That I am going to be a dad. God, Aaron. Do you know how long I have wanted this? How long I have longed to hold a child in my arms that was actually mine?"

"I didn't know you had any interest in having children. I don't know why. I'm not saying that you aren't good with children, but you seem to enjoy the finer things in life…late nights out arriving home early in the morning…and a child doesn't fit in to that."

"I have always wanted a child. I would have given up everything that I have if it meant I could hold a child of my own in my arms." Pausing, David had use all of his will not to reach out and touch her. "Before I met Jennifer, I could push it down, and pretend that I didn't feel that way. I could tell myself that I didn't want a child to ruin my perfect life…but the life I was living…there is nothing further from perfect, Aaron…then I met Jennifer, and from that moment the only thing I could think about was having a family with her. Not being with her wasn't even a choice. And now? Now because I was so damn stupid, I have threw away the only good things in my life. I almost lost my child before I knew about it. I don't think I could even blame her if she didn't want me near it…because of me she nearly got killed! If anything happens to her…I won't be able to go on."

"Dave, she is still here. Still living, still breathing, and she is bringing your child into the world. You have to hold on to what you two still do have."

"I don't think there is still a two of us. She is just out of my reach. I think that hurts the most. She is there, but I know I can't have her."

"You don't know that it is going to be the case forever. She still loves you. Everyone can see that."

"Maybe, Aaron, but I am pretty certain. She isn't mine anymore."

Turning onto her side, JJ bit her lip and she willed the tears not to falls as all the pain and hurt bubbled towards the surface. She had never heard the man that she loved so broken. She wanted to believe him. She wanted nothing more than to be taken back into his arms and held all night…but he had broken her heart and she wasn't sure if it could be fixed.

She wanted to be his again. She wanted to raise their child together, but she couldn't take that risk. She loved him. She really did, but he had broken her heart, and there was no way that she could chance that again. It would ruin her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry, only a short one for tonight. I'm really busy until Thursday after today…I will try my hardest to get updates up, but I cannot promise anything. I will try…**_

_**************_

Taking a deep breath, David knocked on JJ's office door. He didn't know what he was going to do if she shot him down again. He wasn't sure he could take that.

"Come in." JJ answered lightly.

"Jen…" David started as soon as he walked in, immediately stopping when he saw her huddled in the corner of the sofa in her office with tears in her eyes. "Jen? Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"The baby…" JJ sobbed out. "Something is wrong with the baby."

Crossing the room in two paces, David dropped to his knees in front of her. "Okay, we can deal with this, Jen, and everything is going to be okay, but first, I need you to take a deep breath, and tell me exactly what is wrong, if it hurts anywhere, then we go from there."

Taking in the instructed deep breath, JJ automatically took his hand into hers and pressed it on to her lower stomach. "There. It hurts there."

Letting out a breath that he hadn't realised that he had been holding, David had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. "Jen-"

"What?" JJ interrupted. "What do you think it is? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No, we don't. That is just the baby."

"I know it is the baby, Dave, you idiot! Why the hell do you think I am worried! Something is wrong with our baby!" JJ ranted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, Jen. What I mean is, the pain you are feeling is the baby. The baby is kicking sweetheart."

Taking her hand in his, he gently laid it on her bump. "See? It's not a pain you are feeling. That is the baby kicking. I promise you that sweetheart."

"Oh my…are you sure David? I don't want…I can't take the risk with this baby. I need to be sure that everything is okay."

"I'm sure, sweetheart. I've felt this before with my sisters, but if you want, we can take a quick detour to the doctors office. If it makes you feel better I don't care. You just say the word."

"No…it's okay. If you think that the baby is okay…I believe you."

Smiling, David kissed her head as his hand continued to rest on her stomach. "We have a strong one in there…I think it's already inherited your soccer skills."

"Yeah…" JJ agreed looking up at him. "Did you want something? I doubt you pencilled saving JJ from mass hysteria into your diary for five o'clock. What is it?"

"Actually, I did want something. What are you doing tonight?"

"Paper work probably, and looking for an apartment. Me and the baby can't live with Emily forever."

"Come to dinner with me. We can spend the night talking about the baby and…I don't know, get some plans sorted out. I want to be there, Jen."

"I can't Dave. I have so much paper work to catch up on. My office is a completely mess."

"You can't do paper work all night. You need to eat. The baby needs to eat. Come on, Jen. Just a few hours. Please. I just…I just want to spend some time with you."

"Okay." JJ relented. "I'll meet you at eight o'clock. Where do you want to go?"

"I have somewhere in mind. I'll pick you up."

"Honestly Dave," JJ argued. "It's fine, just tell me where and we'll meet there."

"No, Jen. I'm doing this right. I'll pick you up from Emily's at seven thirty. No arguments."

"Dave, you don't have too."

"I want to, Jen. Just let me do this."

"Okay." JJ sighed, nodding her head. "Seven thirty."


	18. Chapter 18

Opening the car door for her when they reached the restaurant later that evening, David couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. "I mean it, Jennifer. You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Dave, it is very nice of you to say, but it is okay. You don't have to try and make me feel better. I have accepted that I may never get to see my feet again. It is really okay. I don't mind losing my figure for this baby."

"Don't talk nonsense, Jennifer. You look beautiful. You always will."

Blushing, JJ looked down. "Thank you." Walking in to the restaurant, JJ couldn't help but smile. At least for a little while, everything was back to normal. It was just her, and her David.

"Jen? Are you okay? You zoned out on me there for a second."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking." Sitting down at the table, JJ gasped when she finally looked around the room. "Isn't this…"

"Yes. This is where we came on our first date. I heard you talking to Emily about how much you were craving some Thai noodles the other day, and I remembered that you loved the ones here…" Noticing her face drop, JJ realised that in all his grand plans he had made, he hadn't once realised how painful it may be for her. "I'm sorry, Jen. Come on, we'll go somewhere else. Somewhere that doesn't have so many memories…"

"What? Why?" JJ asked suddenly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Being here is hurting you. I don't want that." David reasoned. "I will never hurt you."

"Hurting me? No, David this is perfect. I love it here…I love the thought that you put in to this…sit down."

Sitting down opposite her, David smiled softly. "Only if you are sure."

"I am, now stop worrying. Peanut won't be happy if food isn't supplied soon."

"Peanut?" David scoffed.

"Emily's name for the baby. You know…until we know for sure what it is. I didn't like the idea of constantly calling the baby it for the rest of the pregnancy, and well, peanut just seemed fitting once she came up with it." JJ explained.

David could feel his heart constricting. It should have been him making up silly names for the baby. It was his child after all. That was his job. "Peanut…seems like a good choice. I like it. It seems like Em has been good to you."

"Yeah she has. Em has been great these last few months. She has been there for every second that I needed someone."

"I'm glad." David admitted, no matter how much it may have hurt. At least if he couldn't be there for her, then someone that they both knew trusted could be. Someone that they both knew would look out for her best interests. "I really am."

"So am I…but…"

"But what, Jen?" David asked tentatively.

"I have an ultrasound tomorrow…the doctor said that if the baby is in the right position, then she might be able to tell what sex the baby is…she might be able to tell us if we have having a little girl or boy…a son or a daughter…but…but it doesn't feel right." JJ sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"What doesn't feel right, sweetheart? If you don't want to find out the sex of the baby, then you don't have too. You don't have to do anything that you don't feel completely comfortable with."

"That's not what I mean, Dave. I…I want to find out the sex, I really do want to know. I want…I need to know if I should be buying pink or blue, but it doesn't feel right finding out without you there. Whatever may be going on between you and me, this is still your child, and I have no right to try and exclude you from this and take this child away from you or anything like that. You deserve to be there every day, or as close to every day as possible. You deserve that. I need you to believe that David. I need you to tell me what you believe that!" JJ ranted in one breath.

"Jennifer, breath sweetheart. You need to calm down. I believe you. I know that you won't try and take this baby away from me. I believe that." Taking her hands into his, he kissed one gently before holding them tight. "What are you trying to say, Jennifer? Just take a minute and then say."

I want you there tomorrow. I want you too see our child just like I do. I want you to be a part of this child's life before Peanut even comes into the world." Pausing, JJ looked down. "I understand if you don't want to come…I know I have left this till the last minute…I understand if you are busy or if you have other plans…"

"Jennifer, there is no where in the entire world that I would rather be tomorrow. What time do you need to be there?"

"Ten tomorrow morning. The maternity department of George Washington Hospital."

"I'll pick you up from Emily's at nine."

"Thank you Dave."

Looking into her eyes, David couldn't stop the hope in his heart from blossoming. "It's my pleasure."


	19. Chapter 19

_**I highly doubt that there is going to be an update tomorrow, and possibly till Thursday. I have two pieces of my biology assignment due on Thursday - the two hardest bits I might add. Along with work to do for chemistry and photography…plus, it is my birthday (20 years old! Eeep! I want to stay a teenager!) on Wednesday so I will more than likely see. I will take it day for day, and hopefully I will find some time to type things up!**_

_**************_

Smoothing her shirt down the next morning, JJ sighed. She was getting too close to him again. She with letting him back into her heart. And that wasn't good for her or her unborn child.

"JJ? Are you okay?" Emily asked, walking into the kitchen. "You seem a little out of sorts this morning."

"I'm okay, Em. Just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?" Emily questioned tentatively, aware of her blonde friends rapidly changing moods.

"I'm thinking that I want to give David another chance." JJ admitted, looking down.

"But? There is obviously something holding you back, Jay."

"But…I don't think that I can take that risk." JJ paused, resting her hand on her bump. "I can't take that risk where my child is concerned. I cannot put this baby out there, when there is a chance that the baby might get hurt. I just can't do that."

"Isn't the risk worth the gain?"

"I don't know Em…I lost one baby because of my poor choice of judgement, I can't lose another. I know that I would never survive that."

"Jay…it is horrible that you have to go through that, but you cannot live your life in fear that something could happen. Your baby will be the one that suffers if you do. He still loves you, JJ. He has never stopped loving you, and I am pretty sure that he never will. I don't think that he would ever intentionally hurt you."

"My head knows that Em…but my heart? My heart still can't comprehend that he never meant to hurt me…maybe if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have been able to…but…"

Pulling JJ into her arms, Emily signed into her hair. "Everything will be okay."

"I guess so…you probably hope that it is all okay sooner that later so that you can have your house back."

"Don't be silly JJ. You and your little Peanut are welcome here for as long as you want or need. I like having you here. That being said, I hope that it is sorted out soon for you.

Nodding, JJ sighed when the doorbell rang. "That will be him."

"Try not to worry. Everything will be okay." Giving her one last squeeze, Emily let the blonde go. "And don't forget Auntie Em needs her copy of the ultrasound."

"I won't Em. I wouldn't dare." Moving to the front door, JJ put on her best press smile as she opened it. "Hi Dave."

"Jen." Taking a step forward, David kissed her cheek. "Are you okay this morning? Did the baby let you get some sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I slept well. Not a peep all night."

"Good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Come on then, let's get going." Taking her bag, David led her out, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"You look happy." JJ observed.

"I am with a beautiful woman, and I am about to see my baby for the first time." Helping her into the car, he made sure she was buckled in comfortably to accommodate her growing bump. "A blind man would be happy today."

"I'm glad that you could come, David. I really am." Allowing her head to fall back against the seat, JJ didn't mind that the journey fell into silence. Right now, they were just a mother and father going to see the ultrasound picture of their child. Right now, they were just a normal family.

"Jen?" David whispered ten minutes later as he gently shook her shoulder. "Jen, sweetheart. Wake up."

Opening her eyes slowly, JJ stared up at him. "Dave? Where are we? What happened?"

"You fell asleep sweetheart, but we are at the hospital." He hadn't wanted to wake her. Watching her sleep was one of his most favourite things to do, but he knew that she would be upset if she missed her appointment.

Pushing herself out of the car, she sighed. "I am so tired all the damn time. I don't even remember what it is like to stay up after eleven."

"I'm sorry, Jen. If I could do something to make this easier, I would. If I could do this for you…I wouldn't even question it."

"I know…it's not that bad, really. I don't mean to complain."

Opening the reception door for her, David grinned. "Complain all you want. I am told it is a pregnant woman's right."

Leading him to the hospital room she needed, JJ scoffed. "I'll be reminding you that you said that in a few weeks when we are in some God forsaken town, and I am craving something you only find in Timbuktu."

Grabbing her hand as she went to open the next door, David made sure she was looking at him. "If there is _ever_ anything that you want, I want you to call me. I don't care if it is three in the morning. Call me."

"Dave, I can't-"

"Jennifer. If there is anything that you want, call me. I will always be waiting. I don't want you making any mad dashes to the grocery store at two in the morning because you are craving something. It isn't safe, and that's what I am here for. Promise me that you will call when you want something."

"I will." JJ promised, just as her doctor opened the door.

"Jennifer? Right on time." The small blonde doctor smile. "Are you ready to see your baby?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Happy birthday to meeee! I'm in a good mood so I thought I would update. Fluffy fluff! I'm trying to decide if I am going to make this a happily ever after, or if I am going to cause Tracia to catch the next flight over to England and commit murder…hmmm!**_

_**************_

Squeezing David's hand, JJ smiled up at him. "Yes we are. Doctor Gibson, this this David. The baby's father."

"David," The doctor smiled shaking his hand. "It is lovely to meet you, and don't worry about the formalities, just call me Ellen." Leading them into the room, the small blonde started flicking switches. "Okay, I'm just going to take your blood pressure and weigh you, then we can get onto the good part."

"Okay." JJ smiled rolling up her sleeve.

After performing the necessary tests, the doctor nodded to herself. "Good good, your blood pressure has gone down, and is exactly where I would want it to be. I'm glad that you listened to me about reliving your stress, and you have gained three pound which is perfect. If you lie back and lift up your top, we will get this show on the road. Have you decided if you want to know the sex?"

Look at Dave quickly, JJ nodded. "We would like to know."

"Okay then, if your baby co-operated I'll see what I can do."

Laying back against the paper sheet, JJ smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Watching JJ flinch as the conductive jelly was squeezed onto her stomach, David was by her side in an instant. "Jen? What is it? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Dave. It is just cold, that's all." JJ explained, resting her hands in his.

"Cold? Well it shouldn't be cold! You are pregnant for Gods sake! They should warm the damn stuff up!"

"David," Cupping his cheek, she made sure he was looking at her. "It's find, I'm fine, and the baby is fine. Stop worrying."

"I just want the best for both of you." David sighed, kissing her hair.

"I know that."

"Hey dad," The doctor interrupted. "Look over here." .

Taking his eyes off JJ he looked to where Ellen was gesturing, his breath immediately getting caught in his throat. "That's…"

"That's your baby, and from the looks of things, he is growing well."

"He?" JJ gasped looking at the doctor with wide eyes. "It's a boy?"

Nodding her head, the doctor smiled at the couple warmly. "He. You are going to have a little baby boy."

Leaning down, David kissed JJ fiercely without even thinking. Pulling back sharply, he stared into her eyes. "Jen…"

"We are going to have a little boy David. A perfect little baby boy…a son!"

"We are." David choked out, this voice thick. "Thank you Jennifer. Thank you for giving me him. For letting me be in his life…"

"He's not here yet." JJ laughed, looking at the screen again.

"As good as." Turning to the doctor, David looked her up and down. "Is he healthy? You said that JJ's blood pressure had gone down, but that means that it was too high…isn't that harmful to him?"

"Jennifer's blood pressure was high, but not worryingly so. He is healthy as can be, you have no reason to worry."

"You are sure?" David pushed.

"I'm sure." Ellen smiled. "The only time I would have been worried was if it continued to rise, and she started to show other problems that would put your baby in danger then I would have put her on bed rest."

"Bed rest…maybe that's a good idea." David stated, turning to JJ. "Maybe you should stop going out in the field."

"David, calm down." JJ soothed. "There is nothing wrong. We are both okay, and I am fine to continue working. At least for a while."

"Jen…" David hissed, under his breath.

"No, David. I am well aware of my limits and what my body can do." Softening her voice, JJ looked on him with pleading eyes. "Please don't do this today. Can we not just enjoy today, and seeing our son?"

"Of course. I'm sorry sweetheart. I really am." Helping her sit up, David turned back to the screen where the doctor had saved the picture of their son. "I can't believe it, Jen. I mean…I knew we were having a baby…I've felt him…but seeing him. That just makes it a whole lot more real. Thank you for letting me come today, Jen."

"He is your son too, and I meant what you said. I will never keep you away from him…dad."


	21. Chapter 21

_**I have decided how this will *end* even though the story may carry on after I reach the ending…:D anyway! Here is the next chapter! Something I do have to say about it…there are still sparks between David and JJ, but, JJ thinks that she needs to protect herself, and that is what she is doing.**_

_**************_

"So," David drew out cautiously, not taking his eyes off the picture of his son in his hand. "Do you want to go and get some lunch?"

"I can't." JJ sighed, running her hand through her hair. They were having a good morning. She really didn't want to do this now."

"Why not? I thought we were doing okay." Dropping his hand, he gently caressed her bump. "For him."

"We are, Dave." JJ smiled tightly. "But I have something that I need to do this afternoon. Sorry."

"What?" David questioned warily. Was she seeing someone else? She was a beautiful, intelligent woman, and there was every chance that she could have found someone new.

"You won't like it, David."

"Maybe I won't, but I want to know Jennifer."

Pushing out a breath, JJ turned to look at him. "I'm going to look at an apartment today."

"What?" David gasped. "Jen, no."

Running her hand over her stomach, JJ sighed exasperated. "We need somewhere to live, Dave. I can't occupy Emily's guest room forever, and this little guy needs his own room."

"He has his own room, Jen. At his home. At Little Creek."

"That is your home, David." JJ stated adamantly. God, she really didn't want to do this.

"It is all of our home. You, me and our son."

"No. Not anymore."

"It will always be our home, Jen. We are a family."

"We haven't been a family since you took that woman back to our home. To our bed."

"For God's sake Jennifer! You know that that wasn't my fault! You said that you believed me!"

"Whether I believe you or not, you still let her into our home when you knew what she was capable of!" JJ snapped. "You told me over and over again what kind of a bitch she was. How much she hurt you, and how everything she touches. But still, you willingly let her into our lives! You let her ruin everything that we had and everything that we could ever have!"

Looking at her in shook, David took her hands into his, only to have it fiercely pulled back. "Don't do this, Jen. Come home. Come back to me."

"I can't." JJ whispered trying to get her emotions under control as she willed the tears not to fall. "Every time that I look at you, I see you in bed with her. Every time that you touch me, I know that you touched her and I wonder if you touched her in the same way. When you say my name, I can hear you saying hers. Do you know what that is doing to me? Do you know how much it hurts? How much I wish that I could just forget it, but then not be able too?"

"Jennifer…" Watching her flinch, he took a step away, not wanting to cause her any extra stress. "You know that is she hadn't slipped something into my drink, then I would never have done that. You have to know that."

"What I know is that you outweigh her by at least eighty pounds, so at least part of you must have wanted her."

"All of me wants you." David begged. "Please don't turn your back on us."

"It's not enough anymore. I need to concentrate on this baby. I have to put him first."

Looking down, David pushed down the tears that were rapidly forcing behind his eyes. "Where…where are you moving?"

"I'm not completely sure yet." JJ admitted. "I have two viewings today. One of them is in Washington D.C. and another is in Bethesda."

"Right…of course…that's…that's quite a while away from Little Creek."

"You can visit him whenever you like, David." JJ offered. "And when he is old enough, we can work out some sort of custody arrangement, and you can take him for weekends and such…we can sort something out that works for both of us."

"A weekend dad…of course. I guess I will have more in common with Aaron than I had ever planed."

"I'm sorry, Dave. I just…I can't…I need…"

"Don't Jen. Don't beat yourself up about this. You…you can't help how you feel…and you can't change that either. I may not want this…but I know that this was my fault. I just don't have to like it. I wish that I could change your mind…but no matter what, I won't let you take the blame. You need to keep the stress down, and make sure that your blood pressure doesn't rise."

"We will sort something out…something that we both think feels right." Leaning in, JJ gently kissed his lips. "I will miss you, David. I hope…I hope that we can still be friends…for our son. I don't want to become Hotch and Haley because," Placing his hand on her stomach, JJ smiled when their son kicked to his father's touch. "No matter what happens between me and you…you love him, and you will always his daddy."


	22. Chapter 22

_**On threat of boycott, and I am guessing, near certain death, I have twisted this chapter slightly. It won't get me completely out of the woods, but I don't think I am going to have to go into hiding…although we shall see after! JJ is about 22 weeks pregnant here…I believe. Not that it really matters at the moment!**_

_**************_

Setting the another box down on to the floor of the storage holder she had rented, JJ collapsed down on a chair, running her hand over her rapidly growing stomach. "Please tell me there are no more boxes in there."

"Just a few more, Little Mama." Morgan laughed. "You just put your feet up and stay put. I don't want to be dealing with the big guy if anything happens to you or the little Peanut!"

"I can't leave you all to do it!" JJ argued, starting to push herself up.

"Yes you can." A deep voice commented, causing all the people in the room to snap their heads towards the door.

"Dave?" JJ asked warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I thought you might need some help." Looking down, David looked to the packed storage van. "Between Little Creek and your old place…you had a lot of stuff to move here today

"Thanks Dave. I can't believe I am going to have to do this again in a few weeks when the apartment is available…" JJ smiled. "This lot have been at it all day…another pair of hands wouldn't go a miss. I've not been much help."

Turning to them, Dave took the book out of Garcia's hand. "I'll finish up here. You all get off home. It's fine."

"Jay? Are you okay with that?" Emily asked cautiously.

"It's fine, Em." Looking at David, JJ offered him a smile. "We have some things that we need to talk over. I'll see you back at yours later."

Nodding, Emily pulled JJ into her arms as the team slowly filed out. "Just call me if you need me. I'm five minutes away."

"Thanks Em." Sitting down again, JJ looked up at David. "I've…I have spoke to my lawyer…"

"Your lawyer? What? Why?" David gasped. "Why have you done that?"

"We need to sort out some sort of custody arrangement, and I thought that if we did it before the baby came…then we would all be a bit more stable and we can just start it straight away. That way…you don't have to miss any time with him."

"Jen, don't do this." Sitting down beside her, he gently caressed her face. "I love you, and you still love me." Standing up and pulling her to her feet, he grabbed her coat. "Don't decide anything yet. Can you spare an hour? I have something that I want to show you."

"Of course. Where?"

"Just follow me."

Nodding her head, JJ grabbed her keys and locked the storage container before following Dave to his car. "Do I get to know where you are taking me?"

Buckling her in, he kissed her head instinctively. "You'll see when we get there."

"You know that I don't like surprises!" JJ argued as he turned onto the interstate.

"I know that you don't, but if I tell you where we are going, you will never agree to it, so just sit back and relax."

"Fine." JJ muttered, resting her head back against the car seat and closing her eyes. Only to open them ten minutes later to take in her surroundings. "Dave? Why are you taking me to Little Creek?"

"I'm not taking you to Little Creek."

"No?" Raising her eyebrow, JJ looked around again. "This sure looks like the way to Little Creek."

"We're not even close to Little Creek sweetheart." Pulling off the main road, David drove into a quiet suburb. "We're here."

"Okay, well now I really am lost." JJ asked confused, as she looked around. "Where are we?"

Parking along a long winding drive way, David turned to look at her. "We are at your new house."

Letting her mouth drop open, JJ just stared at him. "What?"

"This is your new house…if you want it, that is."

"You…you bought me a house?" JJ gasped, pressing her hand to her mouth.

"I want you and our son to have somewhere comfortable. Somewhere he can run about. Somewhere that you can both escape the horrors of the outside world. I just want you to both be looked after."

"Dave, I-"

"Let's go inside." David interrupted. He knew she wasn't going to take this easily. Taking her hand, he led her into the house, point out every room as he went. "And this is your room. I wasn't completely sure how you would want it decorated, so I just made sure there was at least a bed for now…the decorators will be here next week. There are two guest rooms, so I thought I could use it as a room to help you during the nights when he is still you-"

Fisting his shirt, JJ pulled him as close to her as her expanding stomach would allow. Staring into his eyes for a few moments, JJ pulled him close, and kissed him deeply, falling into the kiss with little trouble.

Pulling back, David stared at her. "Jen? What are you doing sweetheart?"

"What do you think I am doing, David?" JJ panted, leaning into him again.

"Don't tease me, Jennifer. Don't offer me something then yank it away."

"I'm standing right here, Dave. If you want me, take me."

Taking her hand, he lead her over to the oversized bed, before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. Running his hands up her sides, he gently cupped her full breasts, palming then softly, but still being firm. "God…you are beautiful."

Burying her face in his neck, as she tried to fight the blush. "I'm hideous, Dave…I'm the side of an elephant."

"Nonsense." Dragging his fingers up her spine, he pulled her t-shirt over her head. "You are beautiful. You always have been beautiful, and you always will be." Attaching his mouth to her breast, he didn't bother to hide the grin when she arched against him.

"Mmm…Dave…God." JJ moaned.

"What do you want, Jen? Unless you tell me, then I'm not going any further."

"I want you Dave. I want you inside me." JJ gasped, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Feeling himself harden, David groaned. Lifting her into his arms, he carefully laid her onto the bed as he slipped the zipper of her jeans down. Discarding them somewhere at the foot of the bed, David took in JJ's appearance. He never thought he would get to be with her again. "Thank you, Jennifer." Starting at the shell of her ear, David kissed a tortuously slow path of kissed down the length of her body, paying special attention to her growing stomach. "So beautiful."

"Please…Dave…I can't…I need you…"

"You have me sweetheart." Stripping himself of his trousers quicker than he ever thought was possible, he held his body over hers. "Jen…I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart."

"You won't hurt me."

Running his hands down her body again, he quickly found her heat, she was ready for him. Gently slipping one finger inside her, he lent down and gently kissed her lips. "I've missed you."

"God…oh…I've missed you too. More! David…please" JJ moaned.

Teasing her clit with his thumb, he felt himself harden further as she arched against him. "Just let go sweetheart. It's okay, I've got you."

Letting the moment take her, JJ clenched her eyes closed as the fireworks danced behind them. "Dave!"

Holding her, David waited until she had completely came down before rolling them onto their sides. Kissing her deeply, David thrust slowly into her, moaning as he finally felt like he was home. "Oh god…Jen…so good!"

"Mmmhmm…" JJ sighed, moving her hips to encourage him to move.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I don't want to hurt you." David whispered kissing her slowly.

"You won't hurt me. I'm pregnant, not made out of glass." Slipping her arms around his neck, JJ pulled him closer still, her lips taking his hostage, in turn pushing him back so she was straddling him.

Dragging his hands down to her hips, David smirked to himself as he helped her move on his aching erection. "God…baby, you are so beautiful."

"Mmm." JJ moaned, rolling her hips as she felt the heat bubbling in her stomach. She needed this more than she had ever needed any other man before. The only problem was, she didn't know if she needed Dave, or just the release.

"Jen! God! I'm so close!" Thrusting his hips to meet hers, he groaned at the fireworks started to dance behind his eyes. "Jen!"

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!" JJ panted as he second orgasm over took her. Collapsing back onto the bed next to him, JJ laid silently as she tried to control her breathing.

Rolling onto his side, David slipped his arms around her waist. "Mmm. That was amazing."

Sitting up abruptly, JJ wrapped her arms around herself. "No."

"What? What are you talking about, Jennifer?"

Keeping one arm wrapped around herself, JJ reached for her discarded t-shirt, pulling it over her head before turning to Dave. "This should have never happened.

_**************_

_**Now I am going to go and crawl under a rock until Tracia has lost the urge to hurt me! I couldn't make it all happy because then the ending wouldn't work!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm stuck between what could happen after this chapter, to the time that the baby is born…if anyone has any ideas - ideas not involving JJ and Rossi being together, as the will they/won't they get back together is tied to the ending - please PM me them, or drop them into a review! I could use the help! I really do owe a lot of this story to Tracia. When I told her the basic outline weeks ago, she gave me loads of brilliant ideas that have really made this story what it is!  
**_

_**************_

"Excuse me?" David stuttered, pushing himself upright in the bed. "What did you just say?"

"I said that this should never have happened. I…I let my emotions cloud my judgement. This doesn't change a thing." JJ stated matter of factly, and she searched the room for her jeans. "This doesn't change the way things are around us."

"The hell it doesn't!" David bellowed, grabbing JJ's arms and stilling her in her search. "We belong together and we still want each other! That little escapade proved that much."

"No it doesn't Dave. I wish it did. All it shows is that we are compatible on a sexual level. You can go and find that in anyone."

"Hold on just a minute! You can't do that Jennifer! You can't offer me everything that I want then just snatch it away!"

"I'm sorry." JJ sighed.

"Don't do this, Jen." David begged.

"It's already done. I'm going to call cab. The house is beautiful, David, but I can't accept it. Not now."

"You are not leaving here until you tell me what the hell this was about! Just a quick roll in the hay, was it?"

Her hand and struck his cheek before she even knew what was happening. "Don't you ever talk to be like that again. Do you not think this hurts me too? I want you. I want you as much as I want this baby to be strong any healthy! I thought I could…feeling your arms around me, everything felt perfect. Everything felt normal, but then it all came rushing back to me! I'm suffocating!" JJ sobbed. "I don't want to hurt anymore. I can't do it…I can't!"

Holding her tightly in his arms, David didn't let go as she tried to pull away. "I've got you, Jennifer. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't want us to end up like Hotch and Haley." JJ cried. "I don't want us to fight every time we are in the same room!"

"Shh. Sweetheart, shh. You need to calm down, and take a deep breath." Guiding her over to the bed, he helped her sit down. "Just concentrate on getting your breathing under control. Getting worked up isn't good for this little one." Seeing her breathing slowly become regulated, David smile. "That's good, sweetheart. I'm going to go and get you some water, don't move." Heading downstairs, David poured some water before going back to JJ's side. "Drink this, sweetheart."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" JJ whispered. "I am being a bitch…I'm throwing all this crap at you-"

"Because you are hurting, sweetheart, and I understand that. I know that you still love me, because I know that you would never have just made love to me if you didn't." Kissing her head, David sat down next to her. "And that is why I am never going to let you go. We moved to fast, and that is my fault, not yours. I know that your emotions are all over the place because of your hormones…but this proves to me that you still want me too. We just have to figure out we can make this work for us. We will find a way."

Looking up, JJ offered him a soft smile. "How? This is all so messed up. No matter what happens I can't stop feeling so messed up."

"We have to take it slow, and we start again."

"What?"

"We have to start at the beginning, Jen. We have to date. We have to get to know each other again. You have to learn to trust me again."

"Dave, I don't think-"

"Don't think sweetheart. Just tell me what your heart says. Tell me what your heart wants to do."

"My heart? My heart tells me that I still love you with every piece of my being."

"Then give us a chance, Jennifer. Just let me try to make this up to you. Let me remind you of why you fell in love with me in the first place. Please. Please Jennifer."

"Okay." JJ whispered, looking into his eyes. "Okay, I'll try."

Pulling her into his arms sharply, David kissed her head. "Thank you, Jennifer. Thank you."

"I said that I would try David…that doesn't mean that this will work out."

"I know, sweetheart, but you are willing to try." Kissing her gently, he stared deep into her eyes. "And that is enough for me."

Relaxing into his body, JJ rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Dave."

"Don't apologise, baby. You have done nothing wrong. I know that I don't deserve the chance you are giving me, I am the one that needs to apologise."

"No more apologising. If we are starting again…you have nothing to apologise for." Looking around, JJ sighed. "And if we are starting again…I can't stay here."

"The hell that you can't! Whether we are together, or not, you and our son will be living here."

"Dave, I-"

"Will be happy to accept this, seeing as I am carrying and giving birth to our son." David interrupted. "The sale has already gone through Jen, if you don't live here, then I just have to go through the hassle of reselling it. Please, Jennifer. It will make me feel better if you and our son have somewhere safe and permanent to live."

Resting her hand on her stomach, JJ kissed his cheek. "Okay, but if things don't work out, then I will pay you back for this place." Holding up her hand as he started to argue, JJ silenced him. "That's my condition, David, and there is no way around that. Take it or leave it."

"If that is the only that I will get you here…I'll take it."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Again I have to thank Tracia (ilovetvalot) for the ideas and inspiration for this chapter. I literally had no idea what to write until she came up with this great idea! Thank you hun! And everyone, go and check out here stories! And thank you everyone else who has been reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate each and every one of them. Sorry it is only short…I've been stupidly busy.**_

_**************_

Running her hand over her stomach as she walked out of the baby store, JJ put her phone away after ending David's tenth call of the day. At thirty six weeks pregnant, she had finally agreed to take her maternity leave. And David wasn't taking the separation well.

She couldn't stop the smile when she thought about David and how he hand changed over the past few months. Things between them weren't perfect yet, but her heart was healing and she was beginning to trust him again. And, although they still weren't living together, she could once again see the day when she would be sharing a bed with him again.

Heading to her car, she felt her heart stop when she saw who was coming towards her in the parking lot. Why? Why did the cosmic universe hate her so much? Why did the world have to kick her in the ass?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the other woman." Heather smirked, laughing at JJ's shocked expression. "Well?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" JJ hissed. "I am not the one who ruined someone's life! I'm not the on who slept with someone else's fiancé! David was mine!"

"Oh Jennifer. Poor, sweet, innocent Jennifer." Heather cooed, her hand finding JJ's bump as the woman herself stood paralyzed. "My Davie threw away much more than what he knew, didn't he?" Shaking her head, she laughed. "For a man who spends his life getting into other peoples heads and digging out their deepest, darkest secrets, he isn't very good at his own, is he?"

"What?" JJ gasped, taking a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"The condoms were a nice added touch, don't you think?" Heather sneered in the heavily pregnant blondes face. "A stroke of pure genius if you ask me."

"You didn't…he didn't…" JJ sobbed, pressing her hand to her stomach as a pain shot through it and her back. "David didn't…why did you…?"

"Oh honey, I just planted the seed, it's not my fault how you took it. How little faith you have in David."

"David didn't sleep with you?" JJ gasped out, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Been there, don't that. I don't need to do it again, honey. Plus. With a body like this, you can get whoever you like, no need to take second hand goods."

"Why would you do this to me?" JJ sobbed as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "You don't even _know_ me!"

"Your were incidental, dear. It was David I wanted to cripple. And from the looks of it, I've succeeded."

"My child…you could have ruined my child's life! You almost got me killed!"

"Oh honey, that was all you. It's not my fault that you saw us together and jumped to conclusions. It's not my fault that you didn't have enough faith in David or your relationship to believe him."

"You…you bitch!" JJ cried as another pain ripped through her. "Don't you ever, ever come near my family again!"

"What?" Heather asked, stunned.

"David. Me. Our child. _Stay the hell away_!"

"You took him back?" Heather gasped.

"Yes." JJ laughed without humour. "We are stronger than you thought." Turning on her heels, JJ slipped into the front seat of her car before letting her head fall into her hands. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, JJ hit the speed dial to the one person she knew would move heaven and earth to make everything okay for her. "David…I need you."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Life has gone a little bit hectic…the great kind of hectic but it does mean time is a little bit on the low side. I will try to update at least ever other day in the coming weeks/months, but there will be no promise. I will at least update once every THREE days though. And this chapters late because I got distracted by The Lion King movie…**_

_**************_

"Jennifer, I need you to breath for me." Doctor Gibson soothed as she ran her hand up and down the blonde's shaking arm. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How is everything going to be okay!" JJ demanded. "My baby is coming early! He isn't ready!"

"You are thirty seven weeks. You baby will be fine. I just need you to calm down, because getting yourself into a state will not help him."

"I need David!" JJ sobbed

"He is almost here. He left a message with the nurse on the front desk that he is in the car and he will be here in five minutes."

"He can't miss this! He can't miss his son being born! He will never forgive himself. I won't forgive myself. He can't miss it. Not after how I have treated him."

"He's not going to miss it. You're little boy may be in a hurry, but he is not quite ready to come into this world just yet." Ellen smiled.

"I can't do this without him." JJ whispered, clenching her eyes together as another contraction ripped through her body.

"You don't have to. If I'm not mistaken that is him right now. I'll go and bring him up to speed." Walking out of JJ's room, the doctor couldn't help but smile at the shaken group of FBI Agents. "David?"

Turning on his heels, David felt relief flood through him when he set eyes on JJ's doctor. "Doctor Gibson! What is wrong with Jennifer? The nurse said to come straight through here. Where is she?"

"She is just in the room over there, and to answer your other question, nothing is wrong with her. She is just in labour."

"What?" David gasped looking from the team to the doctor. "But she is early! He isn't due for another three weeks!"

"Babies come when they are ready, David. Jennifer is already six centimetres dilated, so she is over half way there, and she is asking for you. The rest of you can visit in a little while is Jennifer wants, otherwise you are more than welcome to wait out here until after the birth."

Following the doctor into JJ's hospital room, he was by her side in an instant. "Jen."

"David! He's coming!" JJ cried hysterically. "I'm not ready for him to come yet! He's not ready! He had three more weeks to gain weight that he needs. He shouldn't be coming yet!"

"Shh, sweetheart, shh. You…no we are more than ready for him to come. You don't have to panic. He has clothes, and a safe place to sleep. That's all he needs."

"His car seat!" JJ gasped. "I don't have his car seat!"

"I'll get one of the team to go and get it. Don't worry, we will have it when it is time to take him home." Sitting down in the seat next to her, David took her hand. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"I…" JJ paused just stopping herself from admitting everything. "I was shopping, and the contraction started. I didn't know what to do. I left the car and took a taxi to the hospital…I didn't want to drive and cause an accident."

"You did the right thing sweetheart, stop panicking."

"He's early, David. What if something is wrong with him because he is early?"

"Nothing is going to be wrong. He just wants to meet his crazy, eccentric and slightly odd family earlier than planned."

"I'm scared, David. What if-"

"Shh. I know you are scared, but everything is going to be okay. You did everything right." David cooed, smoothing her hair down.

"I'm sorry, Dave, I-"

"Shh." David interrupted. "You could have gone into labour anywhere. It's not your fault that it happened at the shopping mall."

"No, what I mean is-"

"It doesn't matter, Jennifer. At this moment of time, nothing matters except you and our son."

Pushing out a breath as another contraction started, JJ gripped his hand. "He needs a name. We can't keep calling him he once he gets here."

Kissing her head as she slumped back into the bed, David smile. "You did all the heart work, it is only fair you get the honours of naming him."

"He is your son too, David. You have a say in it."

"And I will love him no matter what you choose. I love him, his name is just a technicality. You deserve to name him, sweetheart."

Closing her eyes, JJ smiled. "When I found out I was pregnant the first time…I…if it was a boy, I wanted to name him Caiden. I never got the chance to use it, but I have always loved it. It means Fighter. He has had us fighting for each other…it seems fitting."

"Caiden." David smiled as the name fell off his lips. "I like it." Laying his hand on JJ's bump, David smiled. "We can't wait to meet you Caiden."

"I'm not done yet. I love the name Caiden, but if I am choosing that," Pushing another breath out, JJ faltered on her words. "If I am choosing that, then it is only fair that you have a part of him too. I want use to call him Caiden David."

Looking at her with wide eyes, David tried to speak but words failed him. "Jen…you…" Swallowing the lump in his throat, David started again. "Jennifer, are you sure that you want to do that?"

"I'm sure. He is every part of me as he is of you." Taking a deep breath, JJ sighed, looking down at her stomach.

"We love you so much, Caiden." David smiled. "We really can't wait to meet you…" Looking into JJ's eyes, he brushed away the tears that were forming. "Thank you for bringing your Mommy back to me."

"David-"

"Jen, you don't need to say anything. Thank you for letting me try to make this up to you…thank you for letting me be in our sons life…I love you."

Closing her eyes to the pain that was no longer caused by childbirth, JJ whispered under her voice, "I love you too…"


	26. Chapter 26

_**I am in two minds about what to do after about the ending I have planned, and how long I want to drag it out. If I do as I planned, this will be over in about 3 chapter, plus an epilogue. (Maybe.) So…if you have any ideas for this story, let me know…or if you have an idea for a new story…because I am officially out!  
**_

_**************_

"Push Jennifer." Doctor Gibson coaxed from her position at the end of JJ's hospital bed. "You are doing so well. Keep going."

"I can't do it." JJ cried, collapsing back into David's waiting arms. "He doesn't want to come out!"

"Yes you can, Jen." David encouraged, rubbing her back. "You have come this far. You can do this last bit. You can do this for Caiden."

"No. No." JJ sobbed adamantly as she shook her head. "You do it, David. Do it for me please."

Smiling into her hair, David kissed her gently. "I would if I could, sweetheart. It kills me to see you in pain. I'm so proud of you."

Gripping his hand, JJ winced as the pain it her back started to form again. "It's starting again."

"Then push, Jen. Push hard, sweetheart. Let's meet our son."

"I can't!"

"Jennifer." Doctor Gibson called. "I can see you son's head. I need you to push as hard as you can. One the count of three and hold it for ten. One, two, three."

Squeezing David's hand, JJ shifted in the bed, and pushed as hard as she could. She was pretty certain that her son hated her. Why would he want to cause her so much pain if he didn't. "Ahhh!" JJ cried, gripping David's hand so tight she was sure she would break it.

"Jennifer stop." The doctor ordered. "Stop pushing."

"Stop?" David bellowed. "What the hell are you talking about! You just told her to push!"

"I know I did, but I need you to stop. Your son's shoulder are stuck. I don't want you to panic. He can still be safely delivered. I'm going to have to try and free him, but Jennifer, I need you to keep calm. If you don't I will have to take you into surgery. If you start to panic then this will be dangerous for not only him, but you too. Can you keep calm?"

"Yes!" JJ panted, mentally trying to keep herself calm. She could feel David's hand sweeping her hair back, but she couldn't chance looking at him. If he was breaking down, she knew there was no chance for her. "Yes…just get him out! I don't care what you do just do it!"

Getting JJ into a more suitable position, the doctor pressed her hand to JJ's lower abdomen. "On the next contraction I want you to push, and we'll bring your son into the world."

"Dave?" JJ asked uncertainly, reaching out for him.

"I'm here sweetheart." David cooed, slipping his arm around her and giving her more leverage in the shape of his body. "You can do this. We can do this."

"Okay, Jennifer. Push for me." Pushing with all she had, the world around her faded away. All that mattered was her son, and getting him into the world safely. "That's it Jennifer." Ellen coaxed. "He's coming. You are doing so well. He's almost here."

Collapsing back into David's arms as she finally felt that the pain and pressure had been released, JJ stared at the doctor with fear filled eyes as a higher pitch shriek burst through the room. "Is that…"

"That's your son, Jennifer." Doctor Gibson smiled, handing Dave the surgical scissors to cut his cord.

Gasping, JJ looked down as he was placed on her chest. "Is he…will he…is he okay?"

"He's perfect." Ellen smiled. "From what I can tell, no worse for wear for his dramatic entrance, but I'll arrange for a paediatrician to check him over later. Congratulations, mom, dad."

Looking up at David with tear filled eyes, JJ smiled. "Look what we did…we made him…" Holding her son in her eyes, JJ couldn't stop the smile finding her lips as he went straight to her breast. The stress and turmoil of the past months didn't matter so long as he was safe and healthy. Life was short. The fear of losing her son before he had even had the chance to live had told her that. "He's perfect."

Kissing her deeply, David didn't bother to hide his smile or his pride. "He is sweetheart. Absolutely perfect. Thank you for giving me him." Dropping a delicate kiss on his sons downy blonde hair, David stared into JJ's eyes. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for my mistakes to the two of you."

"David. You don't have-"

"I want to. I need to." Pausing, David looked down to his son. "I will never make such an idiotic and thoughtless decision again."

Slowly pushing out a breath, JJ stared at their nursing son too. She didn't know how she would manage to tell him she knew the truth, when he wouldn't let her get the words out.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh my god!" Penelope Garcia squealed from her position in the hospital room door. "Can I…"

"Come in Garcia." David smiled, dropping a kissed to JJ and then his son's head. "I know you have all been chomping at the bit to get in here."

Walking into the hospital room, Emily smiled and made her way around the bed, her arms full of "It's A Boy" gift bags and balloons. "Congratulations, he is beautiful."

"Thanks Em." Shifting the baby in her arms, JJ smiled at her. "Caiden thanks his godmother too."

"What?" Emily gasped, looking between the two new parents. "No…no, you don't have to do that."

"Yes we do. We want to." David answered. "There is no one else we could want to look after him if we were unable too…you were looking out for him before he was even born. It feels right."

"Then I would be honoured." Emily smiled, gladly accepting the baby when JJ held him out to her.

"And Aaron…we would like for you to be Caiden's god father. We know that you will look out for his best interests if anything should happen…"

Giving everyone a rare smile, Hotch nodded his head. "I will."

"How do you feel, Jay?" Garcia asked, edging closer to Emily and the bundle of blue blankets.

"I'm okay…a bit tired, but I'll be okay." JJ admitted. "We had a bit of a scare in here for a moment." Sighing, JJ looked at her son. "But he is here now…that is all that matters."

"He is quite the looker, definitely all JJ. Don't think there is any of you in there Rossi!" Morgan laughed.

"That's okay with me." David smiled, tucking the covers more tightly around JJ as she yawned. "Sleep, sweetheart."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can." David argued.

"You need to sleep, JJ" Hotch ordered, as Emily placed Caiden back into his father's arms. "We'll come back and see you all tomorrow once you are feeling more yourself."

Nodding her head, JJ shuffled down in the bed as her team filed out, but she fought to keep her eyes open, watching as David paced around the room with Caiden in his arms. "You are natural with him."

Smiling, David sat on the bed. "You are supposed to be sleeping."

"I feel like if I close my eyes, he is going to disappear."

"Sweetheart, you are exhausted, you need to sleep. Caiden isn't going anywhere."

"Don't let the nurses take him…" JJ whispered as her exhaustion started to win. "I want him near me."

"He'll be here when you wake." Kissing her head gently, David moved to the arm chair in the corner of the room with the baby. "Hello Caiden." David whispered into the tightly wrapped bundle in his arms. Kissing his son's downy blonde hair, he pushed down his tears, and smiled. "I'm your daddy…I never thought that I would get to say that. I love you so much already, I love your mommy too. More than I would ever be able to put into words. But I screwed up little man. I did something really stupid, and now I'm not sure I will ever be able to win your mommy back properly. I'm not sure she really wants me back either." Sighing, David shifted the baby when he let out a small whimper. "I'm not sure I will be able to make it up to her…if she really wants me too…but I promise you…I will do everything with in my power to make sure that you never have to suffer because of my mistakes. I will never let it come between me and your mother as we raise you. You and your mother are the best things that have ever happened to me and I will make sure that you know that every day of your life Caiden." Looking over at a sleeping JJ, David could feel his heart beating in his chest. "Do you know how lucky you are, Caiden? You have the best mommy in the world, and she loves you so much. And she is an amazing person…she is letting me be your daddy regardless of how I have treated her…and I can never thank her enough for that, Caiden…getting to see you grow up? That is the most amazing gift that any one has ever giving me…your mommy brought me back to life…you will always, always be enough for me Caiden, but I need her too…I don't know how I can go on without both of you." Settling back in the seat, David stared on as his son slept, only breaking this when he heard the bed sheets rustling. "Hey."

"Hey…" Pushing herself up in the bed, JJ smiled. "Is he okay?"

"He's absolutely fine." David spoke softly as he placed the baby in his mother's arms. "He's just starting to stir. I think he's hungry."

Moving the baby to he breast, JJ smiled when he latched on eagerly. "That's my boy."

"Thank you for letting me be here Jennifer…when he was born. It was magical…I don't know what I would have done if I had missed it."

"I'm glad you didn't miss it, David. I don't know what I would have done without you here."

"I don't know what I am going to do when I drop you back at your place."

"David-" JJ started, but was interrupted by the man in question.

"It's okay, Jen. I know you have to protect yourself, and do what make sure you feel okay with everything. Will it be okay if I stay for a bit? I would like to be there when you put him down for the first night."

Closing her eyes, JJ nodded her head slowly, accepting defeat. He was never going to let her get her words out. She didn't know how to get him back. He was no longer pushing. And he wasn't giving her the chance. Now she just had to do the best for her son. "You can come around as much as you like. Caiden needs you." Closing her eyes again, JJ added silently. 'I need you.'


	28. Chapter 28

_**This chapter was a stress…it just didn't want to work and it has taken me soo long to write. Anyway…getting close to the end! Any one want to take a guess as to if they will finally bang their heads together and sort themselves out? Got to say, sorry this didn't go up Sunday…I had a stinking headache as well as this being hard to write!**_

_**************_

Setting the baby seat down on the low coffee table, David slipped his arm around JJ's waist and eased her down onto the sofa. "I'm going to go and get your bag, just stay there."

"Dave, I had a baby, I'm not an invalid." JJ laughed, leaning forward to lift Caiden out of his car seat. "I was more than capable of carrying my own bag in."

"Maybe you were, but while I am here I am going to do everything that I can to make things easier and to let you relax, so don't move."

Laughing, JJ kissed Caiden's head. "What is your daddy like, hey?" Watching as Caiden's bright blue eyes fluttered open, JJ could feel her heart beating in her chest. This little boy had her wrapped around his little finger. "You are gorgeous, aren't you? Yes you are. I love you so much Caiden."

Walking back into the house, David dropped JJ's hospital bag by the door before moving onto the sofa next to her. "Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat…whatever you like."

"I could kill for a pizza…quite literally…" Looking up rapidly, JJ asked. "Where is my gun? It needs to be locked up! I can't have it laying around when Caiden is here!"

"It's in the safe, sweetheart, don't panic. I don't think you have to start worrying about Caiden getting hold of if until he is mobile."

"I'm not taking that risk, David! You can't either! When you have him…" Catching herself as she almost fell over here words. She couldn't imagine David having Caiden and her no being there. "When you have Caiden…you have to keep your guns locked away…all of them! Even your hunting ones!"

"I will, sweetheart. Don't worry. He will be fine." Kissing her, and then Caiden's head, he tucked the blanket from the back of the sofa around her. "I'll go and make some food."

Grabbing his hand as he got up, JJ smiled at him. "Thank you, David."

"Anytime, Jennifer. Anytime."

Settling back further into the sofa, JJ rested Caiden again her chest and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, and she hadn't realised just how much until she was back in her own home. Feeling the sofa dip a short while later, JJ opened her eyes and looked up into the man's eyes who still made her stomach do black flips. "Hey."

"Hey…foods in the oven, it shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do…you have done so much for beyond the call of duty." JJ mused.

"I want too…" Sighing, David ran his hand over Caiden's hair. "What are you going to do when you go back to work?"

"I don't know…I don't really want to even think about that yet…I guess…I guess I'll get a nanny. I don't want to leave him, but I can't leave the Unit…I mean…I don't want to give up my job and then look back and hold that against Caiden…I'm just going to see how it goes…if I think that me working is impacting Caiden's well being and development…I'll resign within a second."

"That's understandable. Remember you don't have to do this alone, Jen. Anything you and Caiden want or need, I will do everything within my power to get for you."

"We know that David."

Eating dinner in silence, David simply water JJ and Caiden. He didn't want to take his eyes off them for fear of them disappearing. He could see that JJ was fading as when her eyes started to flutter shut every so often. "Jen, you need to go and get some sleep."

"I can't…Caiden needs to be changed and put down…"

"I'll do that." Standing up, David cleared away the dinner dishes. "You go take a bath, or get ready for bed, whatever you want to do. Let me worry about the baby."

"David, I can't ask you to do that." JJ argued.

"You didn't ask me too, I offered. I want to do it. Go Relax. Caiden will have you up enough tonight, so you might as well make the most of me whilst I am here."

Pushing herself up slow, JJ smiled. "Thanks…again. Everything you'll need for Caiden is in the nursery, but he is sleeping in the Moses basket in my room…put him in the sleeping bag or swaddle him…make sure he doesn't have any covers over his face or-"

"I know, Jen. Don't worry. Me and Caiden will be fine. Go and rest." Taking his son into the nursery, David spoke to him quietly as he carefully change his sons clothes and diaper. He could hear the shower in the background, and as he carried Caiden over to the rocking chair, he heard it cut out. But he didn't move. He was happy just to stare at his son. "I guess I should let you sleep, little man." Carrying him into Jennifer's room, David felt his heart swell when he saw her curled up in the bed. Laying Caiden in the Moses basket, David kissed his head before kissing JJ's. "Goodnight, my loves…" Grabbing his keys off the side board, David left his family sleeping, as his heart finally broke into the final two pieces.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Seeing as I wrote a monologue for David, I thought it was only fair that I wrote one for JJ too, and luckily, it fitted in quite nicely to what I wanted to write so all was good! I am on half term at the moment (college break) so hopefully I will be able to do a lot of writing…this story will probably be done in a few days SO I NEED IDEAS! Please! Anyway, hope you like it! It is only short…a bridge if you will, but I needed it to get to the next chapter!**_

_**************_

Snapping her eyes open a few hours later when Caiden's soft cries filled the air, JJ sighed and pushed herself out of the bed. Lifting Caiden to her chest, she gently rocked him as she listened carefully for any other sound within her home. There was nothing. The house was silent which meant that he was gone. David had done exactly what she had asked. No mater how much pain it had caused him. He had put her feelings first.

Running her finger down her son's soft cheek, she moved back into the bed so that he could nurse. "What have I done little man? I never meant to push your daddy so far away from us…from you. I promise you, I would never have done that on purpose. I made a mistake, Caiden. I know that he would never do anything like this to me…really…I know that he wouldn't cheat on me…I think I have always known that. But it still hurts more than I could ever have though." Kissing Caiden's downy blonde hair as he looked up at her, she smiled. "But you have taught me something, sweetheart. Something ridiculously important that I don't know how I managed all these years without. You have shown me that life is too short. You have taught me to look to the future, and me, you and daddy have a future together. You are our future together, Caiden. It's not just that either…I miss him. I miss him so much. I miss his singing in the shower, and him making me pancakes on Sunday's…but most of all? I just miss him. I don't want to be alone anymore, and I won't want anyone to take his place." Shifting Caiden again, she moved him to her shoulder, gently bringing up any wind before moving to the nursery to change him. "Your daddy made this room for you…everything in this room was made especially for you because of how much he loves us…he got us this house so that we could have the best for the time that we have together…even though I have treated him like dirt. He loves us." Looking around the nursery at the pictures her and David, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "He really loves us. You and your daddy are the best things that have ever happened to me…he gave me you. How on earth can I ever thank him enough for giving me you? I don't think I ever can."

Moving back into her bedroom, JJ sat in the middle of her bed and cried. She cried for David. She cried for herself. And she cried for Caiden. "I'm sorry Caiden. I'm so so sorry Caiden. Please forgive me…please, Caiden." Rocking herself back and forward with Caiden in her arms. "What am I going to do Caiden…how can I make this all right again? What can I do?" Sucking in a deep breath, JJ reached out blindly onto her bedside table in the dim light. Grabbing her cell phone, JJ pressed speed dial one, and said the three words she knew would change her life. "I need you."


	30. Chapter 30

_**I was going to put this up last night, but just as I was about to post it, my computer decided that it didn't like the internet anymore! So here it is! I kind of feel like I haven't done this chapter justice, but hey!**_

_**************_

Bursting in to the house forty five minutes later, after breaking every speed limit known to man, David raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. He just needed to find JJ and Caiden. He needed to know that they were both okay. "Jen?" Walking into her bedroom, David felt his heart constrict at what he saw. There sitting in the middle of the bed was JJ, holding Caiden tightly against her chest as she cried into his hair and his baby blue blanket. "Jen? Sweetheart, what is wrong? Come on sweetheart, talk to me. Is there something wrong with Caiden? Are you in pain?"

"I miss you!" JJ sobbed, switching to clinging to David's arm as he sat down on the bed next to her, although never letting up her grip on Caiden. This was as much for him as it was for her. "I woke up and you were gone!"

Kissing her hair tenderly, David smiled. "I miss you too, sweetheart. If you wanted me to stay longer earlier, then you only had to ask. I don't want to over step the mark, so I thought it was best that I just went. I only want to give you what you want."

"No Dave!" JJ cried, standing up to put Caiden into the Moses basket, she started to pace the room. "You don't understand! _I miss you_! I don't want to be here without you. I don't want to raise Caiden on my own. I can't do this on my own!"

Pushing himself off the bed, David crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Jennifer, sweetheart, you are never going to be alone. I won't let you raise him alone. I am here every step of the way."

"You are not understanding me!" JJ sighed, pushing herself out of his arms. "God you are so thick some times!" Stopping straight in front if him, JJ grabbed his hands, pulling his body closer to hers and kissing him with a passion that even surprised herself. "I. Want. You."

Staring down at her with bemused eyes as their breathing began to even out again, David slowly ran his hand up her side and her neck to cup her cheek. "Jen? Sweetheart…if this is a joke, it isn't in very good taste."

"I'm done pretending. I'm done trying to act as though I don't have feeling for you. I'm done being alone. I can't be alone any longer." Wiping the tears from her eyes, JJ smiled up at him. "I miss you so much…I have never stopped loving you, so I don't understand why I keep trying to deny it. God David…I have wanted to be with you every single day. Every time that I told you to leave or to stay away from me, all I wanted you to do was take me into your arms and never let me go. Tell me I'm not too later…please, tell me I'm not too late."

Lowering his lips to hers, David kissed her with all that he had. "You are not too late. You could never be too late." Pulling her tight into his arms, David showered kisses down onto her face. "Even if I lived to be a hundred, you would never have been too later. I love you Jennifer. God I love you so much…I never thought I would have you back in my arms…"

"I love you too." JJ smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I want us to be together. I want us to be a real family. I want us to watch Caiden grow up together. I want to give him brothers and sisters."

"What changed your mind, Jennifer?" David asked tentatively, moving them over to the bed again. He quickly checked that Caiden's mouth was free from covers before dimming the lights and climbing onto the bed next to JJ. "What made you want me back?"

Sighing, JJ ran her hand through her hair. "It doesn't matter, David." Closing her eyes, JJ took in a deep breath. "Actually it does matter, but you won't like it."

Seeing her falter, David kissed her hand. "You can tell me anything."

"I know that I can…the day I went into labour with Caiden, I was out shopping." JJ started.

"I know that sweetheart." David interrupted, stroking her arm.

"I know you do…but I didn't tell you everything. I was getting ready to head home…I was in the parking lot. I was only about five meters from my car, but…"

"But what, Jennifer?" David asked warily. He wasn't even sure he wanted to hear.

"Heather was there, David. She came up to me…she…she was going on about me finding you two together…about how her plan worked…I think she was taunting me…trying to get some sort of reaction or trying to make me snap at you again…I think that was all a part of her plan too."

"Her plan?" David asked, concentrating on Caiden's soft breathing to stop himself from completely losing his cool. If he didn't, he was pretty sure he would commit at least one murder before sunrise. "What the hell?"

"She…she wanted to destroy you, Dave. She wanted to ruin your life." JJ explained quietly. "She didn't want you to have this life anymore. I'm guessing she wanted to be as miserable as she is…and she just took me along for the ride."

"So she got me to sleep with her!" David shrieked, causing Caiden to jerk in his sleep but not wake. "Why the hell would she do that!"

"You didn't sleep with her Dave." JJ whispered.

"Excuse me?" David stuttered, looking at JJ with wide eyes.

"You didn't sleep with her David. You turned her down. You told her that you were with me and that you loved me…that was when she slipped something in your drink…she set it all up to make it look like you had slept with her…God, Dave, I'm so sorry. I knew in my heart that you wouldn't cheat on me, but I couldn't forget what I saw…I-"

"I didn't sleep with her?" David questioned uncertainly.

"No. You were completely faithful. I was a bitch to you and tried to take our son away for nothing! You were nothing but loyal to me and I doubted you."

"I never slept with her?" David repeated again, staring at her. "She let me…you…think that I had cheated on you for nothing! You almost got killed…" Swallowing the lump in his throat, David ran his finger down her cheek. "You almost got killed for nothing…Caiden nearly got killed before we even knew about him!"

"Dave…" Catching his chin in her hand, JJ forced him to look at her. "Caiden and I are here…we are safe and we are with you…I just…I just don't know how I am ever going to be able to make it up to you for the past few months. Whether it was consciously or unconsciously, it doesn't matter. I still doubted you."

"Jennifer…no. She…she set us up…you don't…I won't let you apologise." Kissing her gently, David rested his forehead against hers. "What the hell did I do to her?"

"Shh." Leaning into his arms, JJ rested her head in the crook of his neck. Moving so that she was straddling him, JJ ran her hands up and down his back. "I want you, David." Moving her hands to the front of his shirt, JJ started to slowly unbutton it.

Kissing her, David dropped his hands to her hips. "I want you too, sweetheart, but we can't do this."

"What? Why not?" JJ asked pulling back and looking up at him with said eyes. "Do you not want me anymore?"

"Jennifer." Cupping her cheek, he kissed her again gently. "I want you more than anything, but you had a baby two days ago…we can't do anything, and it isn't fair for me to lead you on. And I don't need that from you…I just need you."

"I don't want you to leave tonight…I don't want to spend another day waking up without you." JJ admitted.

"You are never going to spend another day waking up alone." Settling her body back against his, David pulled the cover over both of them. "I am never letting you go again."


	31. Chapter 31

_**I did think about prolonging this story…but I really just don't have any ideas. It'll probably this chapter and then maybe an epilogue. I'll see. I would really like to know if anyone has any story ideas though because my muse has gone on holiday!**_

_**************_

Waking the next morning with JJ in his arms, he had to pinch himself to make sure it was actually happening. Kissing her head gently, he laid her down against the pillows before slipping out of the bed. Walking around to JJ's side, David slowly lifted Caiden out of his Moses basket and to his chest. Tightening the blanket around his son's small body, David kissed his head. "Come on Little guy, let's go downstairs and make mommy breakfast, and let her sleep in a bit longer." Carrying the baby downstairs, David held him at his shoulder as he moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Whispering quietly to his son the whole time, he didn't Hear JJ walk into the kitchen. "And the first time I saw your mommy…I was hooked…you see though, your mommy is as stubborn as hell itself, it took me ages to get her to believe I truly loved her. But don't tell her this but her stubbornness is one of the things I love the most about her. She is passionate about what she wants, and I want her to stay that way for the rest of her life."

"I'll remember that." JJ stated softly, causing David to spin around and face her.

Snapping his head up, he smiled at her. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but I woke up to use the bathroom." Crossing the kitchen, JJ slipped into his arms. "But I couldn't get back to sleep because my boys were missing."

Leaning down, David gave JJ a proper good morning kiss. "I thought you could use some extra sleep. You did all the hard work last night."

"You were up just as much as I was, David." JJ argued, happily accepting Caiden from David.

"Maybe I was, but you were the one who had to feed him, and then insisted on changing him. And, just in case you have forgotten, you carried him and gave birth…I think if anyone, then you deserve the sleep."

"Thank you." Relaxing completely into his arms, JJ sighed happily. "The team are supposed to be coming around today. I don't think we will ever be able to get rid of him. I think Caiden already has them wrapped around his little finger."

"As he should." David smiled, putting the food on plates. "At least we know that he is loved."

Kissing her son's head, JJ moved him towards her breast was he started to whimper. "I just want him to be happy."

"He will be, Jen. We will make sure of it." Setting the food in front of her, he brushed her hair behind her ear. "We will make sure he is happy and loved for the rest of his life."

"What if something happens to us? Or what if something happens to him whilst we are away? What if he needs us and we are on the other side of the country?"

"That won't happen, Jennifer." David stated adamantly.

"You can't know that David. We will be leaving him with a stranger. How can we always be sure that nothing is happened to him?"

"Sweetheart," David soothed, resting his hand on Caiden's head as he nursed. "I can know that because I am taking myself out of the field. At least for away cases. I'll still be on the team, I'll just work completely out of Quantico…unless it is possible to drive home every night."

"No, I can't let you do that. It should be me."

"It's already done, Jen."

"What? How?" JJ gasped in shock.

"I spoke to Hotch a few weeks ago. After my paternity leave, I will be off the travel rota. Is that…is that okay with you? I haven't over stepped the mark here have I?"

"No…I am just in shock…that's all. I know how much the BAU means to you…how hard it would be for you to watch everyone else travelling without you."

"The BAU does mean a lot to me…the BAU was once my life…but now I have you and Caiden…you two are my life now, and you are all that I want." Pausing, David smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "That reminds me…" Standing, David walked to his jacket.

"What reminds you? What are you talking about? Quit being cryptic."

Walking back over to where she sat, David knelt in front of her. "You have taken me back…you have given me a second chance. Regardless if anything happened between Heather and I that night or not, I still put myself in the situation where it could happen…but you have looked past that." Taking her hand into his, he kissed it gently. "You are my life…I love you Jennifer with all my heart, and there will never, ever be another woman for me." Looking around the kitchen, David laughed. "I never meant to do this here…there was going to be roses and a romantic meal…a step up from last time, but I have realised that it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and me are together, and we have our little boy, and anyone else who may come along, along the way. Losing you made me realise how I could never live without you. God, I love you." Taking the blue velvet box out of his pocket, David opened it and produced JJ's old engagement ring. "I had enough stone added…it is to represent my commitment to you, and to our son. So, if you will have me, I would be honoured if you would be my wife."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, JJ gulped down a breath, and just stared at him. "Yes. Yes! Of course I will."

Pulling her into his arms, David kissed her without that he had. Maybe, just maybe, at the end of this, after all that they had been through, they would be able to live happily every after.


	32. Chapter 32

_**So this is it! The epilogue. Sorry it wasn't put up yesterday…I have (I want to put 'had' but I still have so much more to do!) , I have decided to start writing some one shots. Mostly because at the moment, I have no idea what to write for a multi chapter, but I might come up with something else along the way. I have one like half wrote, so that might either go up later tonight or tomorrow but either way, enjoy! It's a bit crappy…but its how I wanted to finish this story!**_

_**************_

Walking slowly out on to the back deck, JJ ran her hand over her nine month pregnant stomach, smiling as she watched David teaching five year old Caiden the art of throwing a baseball. They had agreed almost instantly that JJ would teach him to play soccer, and David would take baseball. But looking out at the father and son, she couldn't believe how far they had come in five years.

The day after she had revealed what really happened between David and Heather, David had been a man on a mission. And she hadn't stood in his way. She had watched as David gradually destroyed Heather, and although she knew she should have felt bad about it, she didn't. JJ wanted Heather to feel the pain that she had.

But that was in the past now.

Watching as two and a half year old Lucas ran full speed ahead at his big brother, trying his best to steal the baseball, she couldn't suppress the smile that formed. Five years ago, she never imagined she would be here, living this life.

Staring out into the vast garden as her sons played, she didn't hear David approaching until he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about, Jen?"

"Everything…and nothing at the same time." Leaning further back against him, JJ sighed as he ran soothing circles along her pregnant stomach. "I can't believe how far we have come."

"Me neither…five years ago, I wouldn't even let myself imagine that I would have all this…" Gesturing out towards the children, David smiled. "Them." Kissing JJ's neck, he smiled again. "You."

"I'm glad that you never gave up on me." JJ admitted, turning in his arms.

"I've told you, I never would have. Even if I lived to be a thousand."

"I know…it's just been playing on my mind."

"What has been playing on your mind?" Leading her over to the sun seat, David sat down pulling her between his legs to massage her tired muscles.

"If you hadn't kept on at me…kept chasing, then we wouldn't have Lucas…and I wouldn't be pregnant with Arabella. I still get moments when I think I am going to wake up and be back in the house by myself. Like the last five years have never happened…like us finding the truth never happened. That scares me."

"Sweetheart…it happened. I'm here. You are here. Caiden is here. Lucas is here, and very soon, Arabella will be here."

Taking a deep breath, JJ nodded. "Yeah, about that…"

"What? What is it? Is Arabella okay?" David asked, panicked.

"She's fine…she's just as stubborn as her father." JJ grinned, smoothing her hand down his panicked face.

"What? Speak English woman!" David hissed, pulling himself out from behind her and kneeling on the deck in front of her.

"The contractions started about an hour ago. Arabella is ready to make her entrance to the world."

"What?" David gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I have done this a couple of times before. I'm pretty certain this is it."

"Oh god!" Standing up, David started to pace. "I need to call Emily…and the hospital…and get the bag…oh and-"

"How about you start by helping me up?"

Slipping his arm around her waist, David stood her up. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Looking into his dark eyes, JJ could feel the last pieces of her broken heart finally falling back into place. She had all she ever wanted now, and to keep it, she only had one more fear to overcome. "Dave? What do we do if it this happens again? What if we lose each other? I don't think can live like that again."

Kissing her head, David smiled. "It will never happen again…and even if it does, I'll just keep building bridges until I find you."

**Fin.**


End file.
